No Air
by Light Breaks Dawn
Summary: It all stared out as a simple bet. Little did he know that the more he tries to revert Lili Rochefort's acts, the more Hwoarang controls the urge to fall for her.
1. The Princess and the Frog

**A/N: **Yay! This'll be my first story at that I have dedicated to a friend I can call as my twin. Yeah, you know who you are. And you'll love me for this. Hahaha! Anyways, this all came to me while I was taking a shower. And how wonderful it would be if I posted one of my favorite love teams a story. So here it is. Inspired by love, one of the things that makes the world go 'round.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken. All rights belong to Namco.

**Summary**: And it was at that very thought that made her shiver and sweat. "Come on. Just a week without it. I'm sure you can still live." He said, planting one of those cute grins on his mouth again. Red tint crept all over her cheeks.

* * *

**No Air**

**Chapter 1: The Princess and the Frog**

Lili grunted as she skidded on the floor. Asuka threw her in the air hard, but not hard enough to make an impact on the blonde beauty's fall.

"You're going to get it!" Lili screamed, unleashing a terrible Freesia Thrust at the brunette. She knew giving up wasn't the solution.

Unfortunately, her opponent did a reversal on her incoming move. Lili was devastated about this. Since when did someone evade an attack like that?

That was Asuka's chance. She grabbed her opponent's hair and pulled her closer to her, "Listen, princess. You may be spoiled and talented with your pathetic moves, but you've got skills lower than my ass." then threw her to the dusty and muddy ground.

As much as she hated that freak, she also hated dirt in her outfit, especially her face and skin.

"Oh no! My dress..." she wailed, flailing her arms up and down like a little girl. All Asuka did was split her sides and burst with laughter.

"You are pathetic, rich girl. See you!" She nonchalantly waved her right hand as a sign of departure.

Lili was so frustrated. It was the second time she's been defeated by the one and only Asuka Kazama. Maybe her self-confidence dropped, she thought. Nonetheless, she shouldn't give up. It wasn't her nature admit defeat. She **will** strive harder and harder to claim her rightful consign.

She heaved a deep sigh and flipped out her phone, dialing the number 2. When she heard someone answer, she immediately cut him off to whatever he had to say and said, "Sebastian, send the limo! I need one this instant!! Also, bring me a fresh dress pronto!" Slamming the phone in anger shut. Beauty meant everything her, alongside money, and hated it when one of them is ruined. Although her hardwork was for her father and sacrifice **will **mean something.

She tried to stand up, but to her dismay she fell back down only to find out her left ankle was sprained and she can't get up. She mentally cursed the girl who did this to her and tried standing up once more, only to wobble and stumble flat on her butt again.

Fortunately, a red-headed man came by and saw her condition. "Miss, are you okay?" He said, holding on to his backpack's right strap.

"Does it look like I'm okay?! Agh, dammit…" she painfully said, rubbing her swollen ankle.

The guy blinked twice. "Uhh, sorry 'bout that. Let me help you." He set aside his backpack on the ground offered his arms to her, hoping she would clutch onto it.

"Are you a molester or something? 'Cause you won't like me once you lay a finger on me." Lili taunted, glaring at the guy.

"I'm serious, Miss. I'd like to help you. No dirty thoughts whatsoever." The guy assured, showing his toothy grin which made her slightly blush, but immediately shrugged it off when she grasped on his arms for support.

She then got the advantage to dust off the remaining traces of dirt on her dress while clinging onto the stranger, hopefully making her dress somewhat clean to look at.

The blonde then shifted her gaze at the boy and asked, "Thank you. And you are?"

"Me? O-oh, I'm Hwoarang. Just Hwoarang." He introduced, bowing his head in respect. "What about you, princess?"

"My name's _Lili,_ not princess. But if you prefer calling me that, I won't mind." She offered, plastering a smirk on her face.

It took him time to remove that grin on his face before asking a serious yet curious question. "It's definitely an honor to meet you. What's a princess like you wandering around alleys like this, anyway?"

Lili let out a soft chuckle. "Trust me, you do **not** want to know why I got here." She put some effort on her left leg to balance her body. She didn't want to cling to that guy all the time she was talking to him. Hwoarang guided her as she did what she did.

Hwoarang cupped his chin. "Hmmm… You do look familiar to me," he suspected, eyeing every part of her while circling around the female fighter.

"Dirty clothes… Sprained ankle… Looks like you got into one hell of a fight, huh?" he asked, smirking in a funny manner.

_'He suspected'_ she thought. _'This guy's good.'_

"Aha! I knew it! You were one of the fighters who joined The King of Iron Fist 5, right?" Hwoarang sounded like a boy about to pee when he assumed that.

"It took you long to figure out. Yes, I am. And still entering until I get what I deserve. And that's **money**." She told the lad, emphasizing the word 'money' and covering her mouth with the back of her hand just like any other gesture she'd do.

"Ah… Greed, I see? Shame. And I thought you were using it for World Peace." He teased, trying to hold his laughter in place.

Lili creased her nose at the last statement Hwoarang had given. "Ha! It's not greed, silly destitute. I am obviously doing it for my father," she limped slowly to him and stood across the lad while explaining. "You see, he is really in need of money. And I just, oh I don't know, feel bad for my poor, innocent father. And the only way to regain our family business is to pay for the charges. That is why I'm sacrificing myself at my own whim to give that as a thanks to my father as he has done for me all these years." Her tone seemed dramatic at the explanation.

The red-headed boy felt completely puzzled at her words. It was either the fact that she called him a destitute, or what 'destitute' meant.

"Do you get it now, Mr. Just Hwoarang?' she asked, pouting into a cute smile.

"Yeah, I think I do…" he tapped his cheek in confusion.

Lili sighted something before smiling in relief. "Well, there's my ride. Nice to meet you, Just Hwoarang!" She grinned, curtsying in a lady-like manner.

"W-wait! What if I wanted to see you again?" he asked, halting her.

The blonde beauty again took out her cell phone and took a photo of Hwoarang, which was unexpected because he wasn't ready to be captured. "Hey! I wasn't ready yet…"

"I'll still recognize you with this picture. Now, dictate your number but not too quickly."

And so he did. As soon as she got his number, she sent a text message containing her number.

"Thanks!" he smiled with joy, and as soon as Lili was blushing at his thanks, he got the advantage to take her picture.

"You took my picture without asking! Hmph… That's going to cost you." she said, pouting at his gesture which was laughing so hard he bent as hard as he could.

"That's makes us even. Now go, your chariot awaits!" he kidded, forcing to be poise and escorted her to the limo.

Before telling her chauffeur to step on it, she drew the windows down and took a little glance at his new found friend. "Thanks a ton, Hwoarang. You made me feel somewhat better." And with this, a light shade of red crawled on Hwoarang's face. "You're very welcome, princess." He said as he curtsied like a gentleman and waved goodbye to her.

"Call me!"

**At the Rochefort Manor...**

"Welcome back, Miss Lili." Sebastian greeted at the door.

"It's good to be back, Sebastian." She murmured as she skipped merrily as if she didn't have a single scratch on her. _'Today was a very fun day indeed,'_ she thought, laughing at the moment where she met Hwoarang, the guy who helped her, and also the guy who made her happiness flow back into her system rather than anger.

Sebastian was flabbergasted. Was she still the same girl she was earlier this morning?

"She looks like she loomed around the dirt for too long, don't you think?" The chauffeur asked in a whispering manner.

"I don't know. But let's leave her be, now…"

She **will **call him sometime.

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm sorry if it was a little confusing, irritating, or boring (not to mention short). It's my first time to write a fic like this, so please forgive me. To those who understood this, what do you think should happen next? Better stay updated. The story will deepen between Lili and Hwoarang, but I'll try to squeeze in some roles of the other characters. Don't forget to drop a review! I'll accept flames since it's my first time but please take it easy. I'll also accept suggestions if I like it. After all, I've already made the outline (just sharing). Thanks for reading!


	2. And They Meet Again

**A/N**: So, I wrote this chapter in advance in case the first chapter might be too short or something. And I think it is, so I'll make it longer as much as I can. Back to the story, I'll finally introduce characters from the game in this chapter and the chapters to come, namely Ling Xiaoyu, Jin Kazama, Steve Fox, Alisa Boskonovich, and Asuka Kazama. In later chapters, I "might" add another character but I doubt I can find a place for them in the story. So I'm just sticking with who I mentioned. Now I've been talking too much. On with the reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken and its characters. All rights belong to Namco.

**Summary: **And it was at that very thought that made her shiver and sweat. "Come on, just a week without it. I'm sure you can still live." He said, planting one of those cute grins on his mouth. Red tint crept all over her cheeks.

* * *

**Chapter 2: And They Meet Again**

They've communicated almost every day non-stop. Often they would talk about fighting and stuff, how they'd beat each other if ever they meet again.

"Say, which school do you attend?" Lili wondered. Throughout their days of chatting, she never knew that much information about him.

Hwoarang tilted his head as he answered. "Mishima International High School. Why?"

She smirked as an idea came up on her sleeve.

"Nothing. I just asked. Well, I have to sort something out. Talk to you later, 'kay?" she said, letting out a soft giggle before hanging up.

Lili hanged up very quickly, he didn't get a chance to even say goodbye to her. He was still suspicious as to why she wanted to be familiar with which school he goes to. But he shouldn't interfere with her business. _'If she wants to know, it's fine by me. Yet… Why does _she_ need to know, anyway?'_ he thought, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb.

Lili immediately stood up from the bed she was lying on and went to her father to discuss about something.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" she asked, knocking on the office door.

It took five seconds for him to respond as he fixed his paperwork. "Sure, honey. Come in."

Lili opened the door to see his father busy with piles of work. She couldn't help but smile sweetly at the sight.

"Daddy, you should take a rest one day. You did nothing but work, work and work!" His daughter complained, walking towards his desk placing both of her palms above it.

She understood his father, yet she couldn't bear seeing him like that. That's the reason why she entered The King of Iron Fist: to bring to an end to his sufferings at the same time, deepen her passion for street fighting.

"Sweetie, you know I want to but I can't. I'm still finding time to squeeze you in, though." he said, sadness present in his expression. He was immediately cut off when picked up the phone as soon as it rang.

She couldn't stand it. She jerked her hand towards the switch hook and pressed it. Flustered, he still held the phone to his face and asked, "You do know that call wasn't work-related, right?"

The blonde gazed into the old man's eyes. "I know, and I'm not going to bother anymore after this if it's what you want. I'd just like to request something and I'll leave this instant, unless you approve."

His eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

The morning was just like any other morning to Hwoarang. Blooming or not, he still had to go to that ass-kicking school again. But it can't be helped. He pledged his parents he'd study there before they passed away, and ever since then he's been attending torture. Yes, he referred school as _torture_.

He heaved another sigh as he stood still, eyeing the school with a disgusted look. Is he really wasting his time? Sure, it was supposed to be for his good. And he'd **hate **to disappoint them, fearing they might haunt him for not accomplishing their agreement. He shuddered at the thought. Not wasting any time, he exhaled loud and motioned his feet.

Entering the front door of Mishima International High School, the first thing he noticed was a bunch of students talking in unison. Random fan girls crowded him, unable to see anything but the group of whiny admirers. Crappy social status, he thought. Hwoarang was known as the jock of MIHS, exceptionally playing **every** sport in the Phys Ed curriculum and manages to ace them all. That goes with the supporters' respect, too.

"Oh my God! You're as handsome as ever, Hwoarang! C-can I get your autograph?!" a fan girl asked, batting her eyelashes in a coquette-y manner. He couldn't refuse her offer, so he took the pen she was holding up and signed the paper. He had a strong appeal to the ladies, obviously. With his strong and charming personality, any girl would fall in love with him.

After doing his business, he asked his fans to give him some enough room and do his job, only to be responded by anonymous "Aww's" and "What a bummer's". "Don't worry, there's more of me this lunchtime so catch you later!" He assured, winking at the crowd with flirty demeanor.

As he opened his locker, Steve came by and leaned on the next locker adjacent to Hwoarang's. "Hey, mate. Doing better with the sheila's, I see?" he kidded, curving his lips into a smirk.

The playboy ran his free hand through his disheveled hair as he replied. "My _charm_ keeps getting better and better, you mean," His best friend simply gave him a sarcastic laugh, slamming the locker he's leaning on to make it look more hysterical. "Not true. You _knew _you had playboy-ism in yer blood. Heck, you scored over 15—no, **20**—girls, and you assume that that was just _charm_?! For Roger's sake, bloke! Don't act so transparent!" he said, lightly punching his arm.

Hwoarang couldn't help but smile big at his words. Their relationship can be classified as sweet, then aggressive, then back to being sweet afterwards. It's one of the things they have in common and what keeps them alive and going. They resemble a lot, too. From the style of their hair to being well-known around campus.

"Yeah, I'm the playboy and I 'scored' so many girls, yet I'm still a virgin," He backfired, trying his best to control his laughter. Steve couldn't help but chuckle and rub the back of his head. "Anyway, don't linger too much. First period's in—" Hwoarang was about to continue his sentence when an eavesdropping brunette interrupted.

"5 minutes and 54 seconds, _counting_." She smirked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He let out an exasperated sigh. He knew very well whom that voice belonged to. "You had to butt in? We were having a conversation."

Asuka Kazama, the girl Hwoarang was referring to as the butt-in, was his competitor in academics and other miscellaneous things. He was also a guy who gets beyond-average grades, too bad Asuka beats him to it (then rubbing it afterwards). She'd compete with him in all sorts of things, from track-and-field to writing an essay about a particular topic. Even getting an unoccupied seat during Lunch was a competition to them, or _her_. That's how far she'd go just to beat someone like him (and they weren't even on the same class).

"I was just saying, Lion Mane. You might get your information wrong. Lucky for me, I happen to know every detail of my actions, _unlike you_." She crowed, placing her right hand on her hip.

The red head may not show it, but he seriously wanted to kick this girl. Fact is, she's a _girl_, and if she made any physical contact with his fellow student he's an edge closer to suspension. So he'd rather compose himself and let her boastfulness slide on him.

Steve glanced at his wristwatch and tugged Hwoarang's polo. "Oye, we gotta crash. There's only two minutes to go before classes."

As soon as he snapped back to reality, he grabbed the things he needed for his upcoming class immediately closing the locker afterwards. He ignored Asuka's further show-offs and walked past her instead. Steve trailed behind his best friend and mimicked her constant tone, only to be thrown an irritating glare.

* * *

Gazing out the window, he can't help but wonder: was being the famous MVP around the entire school really worth it? Many girls adored him, yes, but none of them have reached out him, to the point where he entirely gave his heart and soul to a girl he loves. He's still a "virgin" from love, as Steve would tease him sometimes. And as funny as it might sound, it was the bare truth. It's not that he wanted to go to that cloud hastily, but to experience every waking moment with that special person mutual to your feelings.

Slapping his forehead, he thought he was stupid to think that kind of thing. There were much more "important" things that need concentration other than hanging on Cloud 9. He half-mindedly listened to the lecture the teacher was giving, while half of his mind was twirling his pencil in between his fingers.

Then something caught his attention again. Outside the window was a black, long limo. He didn't mention this to everyone, though. But Steve did, who was just behind him…

"Oye guys! A new student just arrived!" He announced, waving his hand in the air signaling everyone in the classroom to come take a look.

Hwoarang mentally cursed at his best friend's action. '_The moment he sees something rare to the eye, he announces it to everybody.' _He didn't even bother to gaze outside the window any longer. He knew that it would only cause more and more problems to the school if a new student arrives. While everybody stood in awe at the unexpected visitor, he basically massaged his temples to clear away the head aching pressure.

"Wow, look at that body! Her curves are great!" A boy mused, admiring her from afar. Hwoarang now had an idea what gender the new student is. _'Oh joy, an attention-getter.' _he thought sarcastically_._

"She sure has nice hair. I wish I could have honey hair as silky and shiny as hers…" A girl sighed, placing both of her palms on her cheeks.

Wait a second, did she say _**honey hair**_? Or was he just hallucinating at the tension everybody gave as they admired the newcomer?

He knew a person with hair like that.

But it couldn't be…

Could it?

He slowly rose from his seat as he too glanced at the person outside. But to his loss, she was nowhere in sight anymore. Heaving a deep sigh, he sat back down and massaged his temples faster than before. He must've been hallucinating so much, he would hear necessary things. He needed to wash his face and cool off from these thoughts.

He was about to excuse himself (he was already raising his hand) when the teacher announced something.

"Class, I'd like you to meet a transferee. This'll be her first time attending school since she's been home schooled all her life," Their teacher broadcasted, clearing his voice for a better sound. "Please come in and introduce yourself."

As the door opened, an angelic face peeped in before coming inside. She then resumed positioning herself on the teacher's spectacle. Amazement and awe were present at each and every student's face.

"Hello, my full name is Emilie De Rochefort, but please call me Lili for short." She introduced, bowing her head as a sign of respect.

Hwoarang was still raising his hand, though he was frozen at the spot. Just as he suspected. _'L-Lili?!' _he screamed mentally. Her name kept echoing in his spaced out mind long enough to realize he wasn't paying attention anymore.

His attention was called when his teacher was pointing at him (and Lili looking at him). Hwoarang didn't realize the teacher asked the class who would volunteer as her "buddy". Many hands were raised during at that time but he let Lili pick. And she chose him as her "school buddy".

Hwoarang dropped his pencil.

He wasn't hallucinating after all.

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: This was a tough one to write! Considering it took me time to browse words on my pocket dictionary. Lili was aggressive at the first scene, which I did on purpose because of her persuasion. And acting all cute-sy didn't suit her very well when asking for something she knew she wouldn't get. I've never seen her like that, though. I also had trouble with the dialogue because I wanted to make some scenes funny. I'm sorry if I didn't do a good job at it. Like I mentioned, I'm not a fan of cracking jokes. I laugh at them instead. Hehehe. I also had fun with Steve's dialogues while writing them. I kept thinking what they might sound like if they were audible plus his Australian accent. Yeah, so basically this chapter is about Hwoarang's school life and how she met Lili for the second time. I'll be picky this time okay? I'll post the third chapter if I get at least 6 reviews. Just to make sure my posts are worth continuing and reading. Please review! I still accept **mild **flames. Thanks for reading this and stay updated!


	3. Problems Along the Way

**A/N:** I didn't manage to get the target of reviews I wanted but what the hey, I'll post it anyway. Some of you might be waiting for it. I'll be introducing the other characters in this chapter. And this'll be the chapter where I introduce Hwoarang's little bet. It's bitter-sweet, I say. Now, on with the reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken and its characters. All rights belong to Namco.

**Summary: **And it was at that very thought that made her shiver and sweat. "Come on, just a week without it. I'm sure you can still live." He said, planting one of those cute grins on his mouth. Red tint crept all over her cheeks.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Problems Along the Way**

Hwoarang felt himself swoon at his state. Not only was he responsible for Lili's welcome, but he could not believe what he is seeing right before his very eyes. _'Damn! What should I do?! She's waiting, get your feet moving!' _he mentally ordered himself as he did. He seemed to be rushing, in fact. As he walked out the door he grabbed Lili's wrist and quickly dragged her outside the classroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be studying at an academy _far_ _from here_! Was this the reason why you asked me what my school was?!" he exclaimed, throwing almost every possible question at her. She couldn't help but giggle, which made him a bit uneasy.

"Oh Hwoarang, calm down! Can you at least let me explain? The reason why I wanted to go to school here was because I was getting tired of my old school. All about poise and good manners. I wanted to try out something new. Attending a private academy makes things kind of sick for me. So I convinced Daddy to apply here and settle some transfer papers." He could only rub his neck and shook his head at her explanation. "Lili, you don't get the point of living in a public school! I'd rather pick home schooling than here! It's a totally different life from where I'm standing!" his tone was smooth, yet still the nervousness and persuasion were there. He definitely did not want her here (but not in a bad way). He wanted to save her from the harm public school could give in his point of view. He sighed as he inserted his hands inside his pockets and inclined on the nearby wall (which didn't have anything occupied on the other side of it), sliding down slowly.

'_Should I feel guilty about this?' _the blonde thought, placing her hand above her cheek. She had no choice. The truth was more like a lie to his ears. The only thing she can do was squat in a way her eyes and his were at the same level. Grabbing his cheek and lightly pinching it, a smile suddenly appeared from her lips.

"Don't worry. I'll strive to keep my feet strong and act as normal as possible. You're my school buddy, right?" she said, gazing into his jade eyes. He focused more on her face than her words. Her complexity was like that of an angel's. And her lips… He felt like kissing it shut. But his hormones were immediately thrown away when he started to stutter, "R-right. I should I act like one," blushing tints of red.

With this, she smiled happily and discarded his cheek as she stood up straight and fixed her uniform. The sight of this angelic person in front was heating him up. Good thing he had self-control, or else things would go wrong. But the blush didn't fade from his cheeks. He still sat on the floor, gazing up at Lili with a baffled look until he had the urge to stand up and face her. Offering his arm to her companion, he smiled in a goofy manner and uttered, "So, does my fair school buddy need a handsome young escort to the Principal's Office?" She laughed at his words as he clung onto Hwoarang. "I'd be happy to," she said, giggling as they walked.

* * *

Lunch period came along and as expected many students would focus their attention to the **hot **new student who just came in earlier. She was still clinging to Hwoarang, which made the fan boys go 'devilish glare' on him. As for Hwoarang's fan girls, they wanted to pluck each strand of hair on her head for being too close to their precious jock. But neither of them cared.

There wasn't anything between them, right?

That's what both of them are thinking.

Was there something?

Probably not.

One thing's for sure, they're committed to their friendship. Changing it might ruin everything they've worked for.

After grabbing their meals, Hwoarang walked a few steps before pointing her in a seat on one of the Cafeteria tables. Lili quickly responded and took a seat by herself, avoiding the whole 'princess act'. He stood and placed his two hands on the table's edges. It was shaped rectangle and colored maroon. "Okay, so here are my friends," He aimed his hand at each person occupying the table as he introduced them at the same time. Hwoarang and Steve's friends are from the other class, but they bond as if they were.

"This is Ling Xiaoyu," as he dictated their names, Lili cordially greeted them and shook hands with them. "Alisa Boskonovich, Leo Kliesen, and—wait a minute, where the hell is Steve?!" almost throwing a tantrum, Hwoarang flailed his hands in between his head in frustration. _'What is that turd up to now?' _he thought, slapping his palm in his face.

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms made its way for a head lock, one locking his head and the other messing his red hair. Struggling in a violently manner, he increased his effort in breaking free from his choking grip. "D-dude lay off!! I'm having a minor concussion! **LET GO**!!"Hwoarang pleaded, still managing to struggle.

The Australian hunk can't help but chuckle at his look. That face was just too precious to lose, but it was time to let go. He might kill his best friend. "A'ight, a'ight… I should've got out my phone when I had the chance. You looked like a wusspuss, man!" Hwoarang grunted and fixed his polo as he glared at him "Eff you, Steve. By the way, you know Lili," And indeed Steve did. He approached Lili quickly (without even minding what his best bud had to say next) and introduced himself on his own as he seized her hand. "It's pleasure to meet a woman like you, Ms. Rochefort." He said as he lightly pecked on the back of her hand. She showed her sweet smile at the gentleman. But what they didn't know is Hwoarang was a little jealous inside.

He didn't know why, but did he have such right? Lili was just his "school buddy", and Steve was his very best friend. Should he be? Releasing a nervous sigh, he finally sat in between Lili and Xiaoyu. His sweat was dropping from his face as he thought, _'What the hell am I sweating for? Ugh, it's not even hot in here.'_ Both of his hands cupped his face at the same time leaned his elbows on top of the table. "Hwoarang, are you okay?" Xiaoyu asked, tilting her head to the direction of his face as she sensed something wrong.

Lili heard her, and she too got curious of what was happening to her friend. His appearance made her think, _'Is he having a fever or something? Oh no… I should check if he's okay.' _And she did. She detached his hands away from his face and felt his forehead if it was high in temperature.

As expected from her feather-like touch, that annoying blush snuck up on his face, _again_. She hummed in a cheerful tune as she placed her hand at rest on it for a while. After 2 minutes of glancing at her fancy wristwatch, he finally discarded her hand above his forehead and laid it on the table. "You don't have any fever, but you're madly sweating. Is something wrong with you?" She asked, rubbing his back to minimize at least his strange feeling. _'Wow, she's like my personal nurse.' _He mentally smirked at the thought as he readied himself for an answer. "Maybe I'm just feeling hot or something. It happens every time. I'm good. Thanks for the concern, Lili," he thanked as he beamed at her, and was instantly replied by a nod as a welcome. Everybody in the table gazed at their activity the whole time and couldn't help but smirk, giggle and grin. When the two noticed this, they immediately acted like nothing happened and proceeded to eat their lunch.

What all of them didn't know was a certain someone eavesdropped at the whole happening (as always). The girl immediately placed her tray she was holding on the table as if she were liberated to do so. "Aw, how sweet. Makes you want to hurl at the sight, doesn't it?" Asuka said, flared an evil smirk.

She hardly recognized the girl accompanied by Hwoarang, but she thought that any girl who was beside him doing sweet things would be 'tease-worthy', according to her. Though it wasn't a good compliment, no one dared to agree with her. It took Lili a while to gaze at the direction of the voice because she was too busy with her food. Until she realized that voice was familiar to her. "**You**!" she shouted, standing up from her seat and glowering with anger.

Asuka also realized the girl her rival is with was none other than her worst enemy. "**You**! What are you supposed to be doing here?!" she mimicked, flaring in anger (she was still standing). Hwoarang stood up to pacify any incoming brawl between the two. "You girls know each other?" he asked, glancing at both of them. Lili couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to avenge herself for her sprained ankle. Applying force on her fist, she was ready to plant a serious dent on her face. He saw this and instantaneously calmed her down. "What are you doing?" the red head asked, but he saw fury in her eyes. He was half-confused and half-scared in case she might pour her anger on him. "That girl is my sworn enemy from The Iron Fist Tournament. She beats the crap out of me. Now I'll show her how to deal with the _real_ Lili." She spoke, almost whispering.

Now Hwoarang knew why Asuka was like that. Lili also hated her. "You can't take her on," he said. "It's against the school regulations. You could get expelled from what you're about to do and you just started going to a _normal_ school. Restrain yourself Lili." Taking a deep breath, she inhaled and faked him a smile. The brunette couldn't help but snicker in disgust. She walked towards the two and said, "As if the school didn't need more tools. Well, as a part of the social committee, no matter how much I loathe you I should welcome you," she gestured her hands in a welcoming manner. "Welcome to Mishima International High School." Saying those words, it didn't mean anything but a mere insult to her.

Lili felt aggravated. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Without any options left, she just took her seat and peacefully concentrated at her food avoiding the hysteria that could follow if ever they exchange backfires. Hwoarang seemed to get affected by Asuka's constant bullying, and seeing Lili, he had to bring an end to it.

Taking one last glance at Lili, he confronted the brunette "Listen, Asuka! You're not making people happy with your constant mockery! If you think it is fun to tease people around, think again! We accept the fact people like us, especially me—" Steve tried to stop him and stood up. "Hwoarang, stop!" but to his dismay, he continued to speak. "—can't attain the same level as you so **shut up and be satisfied already**!" he panted as he ran out of breath.

Everyone inside the Cafeteria stopped and got attracted to the center of attention. But the one who was surprised the most was the girl sitting at his left. Her eyes widened as he showed his concern for her, as well as the people victim of her bullying.

She stood speechless. The words really blew her, not that it would change her or anything. It's just that, no one had the nerve to face Asuka. The only people confident enough to say or **do** those things _outside _the school were Lili and Hwoarang (and sometimes Steve, but he cared about his school record as it might get affected).

Unable to find the right words to utter, her only choice was to slam her fists on the table and grab her tray. She did this, leaving the table in a frustrated manner. She sat on a different table very far from where her rivals were. As for Hwoarang, he heaved a deep exhale before sitting down. He glared an 'Avert your gazes' glare at everyone in the Cafeteria, which was immediately understood and done. Next thing he did was seize the cup filled with fruit cocktail and the little spoon that came along with it.

Lili still stared at him, uneasy and uncomfortable. Not for standing up to Asuka, but from the words he plummeted. _'Was that the __**real **__Hwoarang?' _she reflected as she locked gazes with Hwoarang. He also stared at her while munching on a pineapple bit. Their eye-locking lasted for a whole 14 seconds until he broke it as he reached for his iced tea beverage and said, "If you keep looking at me while I eat it won't earn you more money," scooping his spoon on the cocktail bits. Lili finally spaced back and shook her head as hard as possible to get rid of some negative thoughts.

"Thank you for the help, Hwoarang." She thanked as she smiled at him, hoping she would be replied by a smile too. But he didn't smile nor even look back at her. This made Lili more uncomfortable. His only words were, "Don't mention it…" and after that, he didn't speak anymore. Trying to cheer him up in case he didn't need someone to talk, he tried to talk to Alisa instead. "So, how old are you Alisa?" she asked, trying to discover her age. Alisa's expression changed from her usual merry look to an anxious one.

The blonde tilted her head in confusion. _'I guess she didn't want me to know.' _She mentally said to herself. Then, Xiaoyu leaned towards her ear (not minding Hwoarang in the middle which got on his nerves) and whispered something. "Most of the people don't know she's not human," hearing this, Lili's eyes widened and almost shrieked at the information. 'What?! She's not human??" People around their table, including the table next to them, looked at her in surprise. Hwoarang immediately covered her mouth to prevent her from saying more. "Shush! People hear you. And what she's telling you is a** private **matter that shouldn't be exposed to such crowd." He spoke in an undertone voice. After realizing she got the point, he uncovered her mouth and proceeded to eat.

"She's an android. The scientist Dr. Bosconovitch enrolled her to this school so she could improve her social status. He thought that with knowledge alone, she wouldn't enjoy life that much."

"But can she speak?" Lili asked one more time.

Out of the blue, she finally spoke. "I can. I also speak French, Japanese, German, and etcetera." Lili was amazed at the girl/android. She clapped her hands in delight as she extended her hand to her. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Alisa!" she said, shaking her hand. In an instant, she replied to her, "It is nice to meet you too, Ms. Lili." And flashed a warm smile.

Glancing at Lili, he fiddled with the contents of his now empty tray. He tried to come up with a topic with her to ease his anger. "You said you're rich, right?" he asked not because he wanted some money, but to find out what's it like to be rich.

"Why yes. But, as I've said to you before we're nearly lacking it. That's why I got my dad to transfer me here," She answered, smiling at her.

"And he spent money for the transfer fee as well as the tuition builds?"

"Correct." Her smile grew wider.

He massaged his temples in stress. "Lili, he still _spent_ money. How's that helping your father?" he informed, playing with his iced tea bottle. She couldn't help but giggle. "I don't know! All I know is that I detest that miserable academy I last went to. That's why I asked which school you attended and transferred here!" She said as she ate her cocktail with a small spoon. _'This is unbelievable. A part of her is helping her father and the other's just making him worry no less.' _He thought. As a friend and a school buddy, it was his duty to help her at all costs. That includes with her family problems. The thing he can't understand about her is she tries to help her father, at the same time be a painful brat.

Of course, it wasn't his intention to address her that word. But it was the truth. And he wanted to solve it for her.

No, _with_ her.

* * *

He grunted as he (again) grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside the hall. "Why do you keep dragging me, huh?! I have feet! Just tell me if you want to talk to me or take me somewhere!" she complained as she fixed her uniform. Just then, he quickly pushed her to the big gap between the two locker libraries before she said anything else and pinned her there. The honey-haired teenager was shocked; thinking almost every possible question to what he was about to do, _'I hope he doesn't do anything!' _was one of them.

Hwoarang once again locked her gaze at Lili as he said, "Look, if you're thinking I'm gonna do something to you, I won't. I'll just make things clear with your little 'problem'. You mentioned entering The King of Iron Fist 5 before, right? Was that really because you wanted to help your father with his finances?"

She scanned her brain to find the right words, but sadly she ended up stuttering them. "W-well, partly. But b-before I t-tell you, could you p-please get off me?" Hwoarang got the idea of what he was doing to her and smirked as she discarded her from his pin. Once again, Lili fixed her uniform. She took a deep inhale and exhale as she prepared her explanation.

"I'll put this in three simple statements. First, I joined The King of Iron Fist Tournament because I wanted to reclaim my dad's company. Jinpachi Mishima 'allegedly' said he owned it. So I wanted to make sure it was true. The second was for the prize money."

"And the third one?"

"Because I also wanted to kick ass. Happy?"

He praised her hunger for something that wasn't lady-like. But he was still facing her problem. "Maybe," he uttered, putting his hands inside his pockets as he walked back and forth in a vertical direction. "What I wanted to hear was how you still take out money from your father and get away with it even after Jinpachi took his business **plus** the fact that he's broke." He said sarcastically. He also smirked in a teasing way as he kept looking at her.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she crossed her arms above her chest. He wants to know too much, she sensed. It's not like it's his business or anything. "Whoa-ho-ho he **could not **own something my dad worked hard for! As if he'd own it forever! That's why I'm taking action! And what's your concern with my personal life anyway?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

He chuckled at the naïveté. "Obvious. I want to help you. You might need it, but I knew you don't and I also knew I **had** to for your father's sake at least and so I am." He said, grinning.

Lili just blinked many times. "Wow. As logical as it could've sounded, I didn't comprehend much of that. Anyways, if you don't have anything more to say, I'll go," she said as she lunged forward and walk past him. But her departure was prevented when Hwoarang grabbed her right wrist. "What now?" she moaned, retreating back in front of him.

"Before you go, I'd like to propose a bet." He mentioned, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Name it."

"Live the next seven days without usage of money and or credit cards. Any kind of currency is also prohibited. You should maintain that chain until the seventh day ends. Is it a deal or what?"

She froze. She couldn't speak because no words were releasing from her mouth. But indeed, she was shocked as seen from her wide eyes.

The red-headed boy waved his hand in front of her face to see if she was still herself. "Hello?"

As he kept doing that she finally snapped back. She glared a Hwoarang and stomped her left foot hard in refusal. "You're kidding me, right? You expect a girl like me who practically _grew _with money by her side live without it for five straight, frickin' days?! Nuh-uh, no agreement." She protested, acting childish.

The boy couldn't control his laughter any longer and released it. Just looking at the sight makes him think he liked how she acts all immature. But it was alright for him.

Approaching the maiden, he neared his face to hers and cupped her chin. Lili just blushed at his action and remained silent.

"Please? This is for your own good, after all," he uttered, once again locking his eyes on hers.

And it was at that very thought that made her shiver and sweat all over. She couldn't imagine how her life would turn out if she didn't use one of the things precious to her.

"Come on, just a week without it. I'm sure you can still live." He said, planting one of those cute grins on his mouth. Red tint crept all over her cheeks.

Oh boy.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Hahaha. Thanks to God for injecting those wonderful ideas I had effort to put here. Also, to my iPod for mixing my different moods all the time. Especially Justin Bieber's love songs (LOL). It was really helpful, much thank you's. For the readers and the people who reviewed this, gratefully appreciated it (Wow, this is just like one of those nights were you win an award). Anyways, if you got confused with Hwoarang's sudden mood changes, I'm truly sorry. I ran out of ideas for this one. I focused too much on the scene where Hwoarang, Lili and Asuka had a pre-fight. And of course the bet Hwoarang proposed to Lili. I also used Lili's information here from her Tekken storyline because to be honest, I think I'm coming down with a case of writer's block. I'm also sorry for some grammatical errors at the last chapter. **Ugh. **I, too, hate them. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, okay? Peace out!


	4. His True Intention

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I've been listening to many love songs for a while and I think I'm inspired at least. But it's a whole other story. By the way, much thanks to my reviewers **xiloveme2muchx**, **Shaira Anne**, **Mistress Mayu** & **corpse-thrust**. You guys inspired me so much and here's the result. Back to the main reason why you're reading this, I don't know how to summarize this chapter because many things will be happening and seriously, I might get tangled up in the future (even now). Hopefully, I would make this even **longer** than the last one (which is 4,000+ words). But if I do, the story will be a little fast and may cause fewer chapters. I already prepared my brain for this as well as my eyes so if I see more grammar errors, I'm gonna stab 'em both. Lol. Hahaha! Another thing, I also mentioned Steve was an Aussie. FORGIVE ME AGAIN! He's actually British. Heck, what do I know?! Anyway, enough crap from me, here's chapter four!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken and its characters. All rights belong to Namco.

**Summary: **And it was at that very thought that made her shiver and sweat. "Come on, just a week without it. I'm sure you can still live." He said, planting one of those cute grins on his mouth. Red tint crept all over her cheeks.

* * *

**Chapter 4: His True Intention**

She was about to get irritated, and with this she slapped his hand away from her chin. "Just what will be your proof if ever I lose this shenanigan-y bet of yours? And shouldn't this be a dare instead of a bet? I'm the only one to experience it, after all!"

He kept a cool yet jest posture as he formed his mouth into a smirk, "If I win and you _don't _get to survive within seven days, money will be **banned **from your hands," He said as she taunted her with creepy hand gestures. "And don't worry, it's still a bet because I'll join too. Although of course, if I urgently need money I'll use it right away. I'm not as rich as you, you know."

A vein popped on Lili's forehead. He was seriously infuriating her too much. "Alright, I get your point. But how do you suppose I _will_ be banned from touching money?" Hwoarang then took out his cell phone. "I'll make sure your butler Sebasty here keeps you away from it. And also the management from your house." He smirked as he hid his cell phone back. Lili glared at him in an evil way. He's smart enough to even contact the said butler. He must _really _be serious about this bet. He was a red-haired **imp**.

"Evil. Just plain **evil**, Hwoarang. Oh, and what happens if I _do_ win this bet?" she asked, grinning in a way she was sure to win.

He chuckled sarcastically. "It's hardly going to happen, my fair Lili. But I guess you need to know what it is to at least be determined to win _my_ bet. You win this and you'll be free to live your life. I won't grumble with how you spend your money anymore."

'_Perfect! I won't lose! I'll show him I can live without money. He'll come crawling back to me and beg to forgive him for making me endure this pain!!' _she silently thought as she malevolently laughed, covering her mouth with her left hand and arching her back slightly.

Hwoarang didn't know what she was up to so he just mimicked her and stared. Lili noticed this, thus making her halt. "Just you wait! You'll regret ever making me do this!" She pointed a finger at Hwoarang at the same time running off, leaving him behind. He shouted, "The bet starts next Monday!"

Shaking his head in ridicule of the girl, he plainly crossed his arms over his chest and watched her flee. Then, something kept rattling inside his pocket. Hwoarang took out his cell phone and glanced at the caller.

"Master," he answered as he brought the device to his ear.

"Hwoarang. I need to show you something. It regards your parents." Baek Doo San, Hwoarang's mentor and care taker, replied as he released a smooth and concerned voice.

He almost dropped his cell phone in shock, but managed to tighten his grip. "What is it?"

"Come home after school and I'll show you. Now I got to go. Good bye."

He closed his phone as he leaned on the lockers.

'_Regarding my parents… What could it be?' _he thought, shutting his eyes as he reminisced the moments his parents were still alive. How he'd wish they didn't pass away. But sadly, God thought it would be best for him. He imagined the image of his mother, smiling at him; and his dad who's patting his back saying he's proud of him. They're both proud of him, if only he'd done well enough while they were still alive. If only he wasn't much of a burden to them yet still they loved them with all their hearts, they wouldn't die like that. He was having too many regrets. Standing up straight, he shrugged it off and walked away.

**At Hwoarang's house…**

"Master Baek? Are you here?" Hwoarang called, peeping from the house door as he retreated inside. After his parents died, Baek took him in for caretaking. He then trained him Taekwondo for self-defense, and eventually became self-defensive.

He roamed the house in search for him. He wasn't inside the kitchen, living room or the training dojo. He then heard a stumbling sound near his parents' bedroom.

He peeked inside it to see who it was. It was his master. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked, coming inside the dusty room.

Baek looked up from the mess that fell and looked at Hwoarang. "Oh, you're here. I found this inside the pillow case," he said, giving a rusty, nearly torn envelope. "They must've written that to you before the car accident happened."

His heart throbbed faster and faster as he slowly unveiled the contents of the note, carefully not tearing it. As he took it out from the envelope, he recognized his mother's handwriting slightly smudged from the age.

_**To our dearest Hwoarang,**_

_**We took the time to write you this because when the fate comes, we will soon leave you. And we may not get the chance to say this. We love you so much, sweetie. We pray every night for your future, for your health and for your protection. You may not like it, but education is a very big part of your humanity. You'll use it throughout your life and it is the one that makes you wise. You are blessed because you get to spend it without any hardships or any problems. That is why your father and I work hard for it. Not many people get educated because they lack something, especially money—**_

A tear escaped from his eye as he kept reading the note.

_**So when the moment comes for us to depart, always bear in mind we love you, and always will. In the future, we expect you to be a better person whether it's love, knowledge or success that changes you. He, the Lord, is right there watching your every move and every choice you choose. Make your decisions right and the path will be straight.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Mom and Dad**_

He silently wept as he crumpled the paper. It was too late. He's nearly screwing up. He realized what the path he's taking now was a sturdy, wavy path that danger follows. Danger that can kill him. The justice for his parents won't be served once that happens. Therefore, he must think ahead.

Rapidly sitting on the floor as tears fell down across his cheeks he murmured, "I'm about to screw life already. How am I going to resolve this?" Baek, being considerate and pitiful at what his student's facing now, squatted and patted his back. "If you follow your parents' orders, you _can _sort this out. It's not too late. Maybe at my age, it will be. But you're young. You'll still have the exact amount of time before anything ends. For now, mend any broken clothes."

Hwoarang kept looking down and swept his bangs away from his face. "But what if that hole is just… **too** big? And what if the cloth is nearly inefficient?"

"It's up to you how you're going to get more." He replied, messing his disheveled hair. "Now get out of here. I'm rearranging things."

"For what?"

"For our new Training Ground."

Hwoarang stood up immediately. "**YOU GEEZER!! THIS IS MY PARENTS' ROOM, YOU CAN'T JUST REMOVE THINGS!! AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE DOJO WE HAVE AT THE BACK?!**" He shouted as the old man chuckled in a silly way. He kicked Hwoarang out and closed the door shut without uttering any words.

He smirked as he leaned on the door. _'That crusty old man.' _

* * *

Birds were chirping on a Saturday afternoon. People usually went out for a spree, some on a date, some just for a stroll around the town. Lili was one of those people. She felt bored at home so she figured having a stroll at the town nearby should cure her boredom.

She patiently waited for someone on the bench. Her hair is neatly tied up in a bun with her bangs left hanging on her face. She wore a yellow tee covered with a floral carnation bolero and a pleated skirt above the knee. Guys couldn't help but stare at the angelic figure as they walked past her, which she constantly ignored.

Suddenly, she looked up and smiled sweetly. "You're here." She said. It was Xiaoyu, standing in front of her. "Sorry if I was late," she scratched the back of her head as she continued. "I had to wait for another one since the first one ditched me."

"What did you do then?"

Xiaoyu grinned in an evil manner. "I gave him something he's never going to forget."

Lili giggled at her. She carried herself to stand up and grabbed Xiaoyu's hand as she walked with her.

"So, I heard Hwoarang caved you into a bet, eh?" she asked Lili, clutching on her purse. The blonde didn't waste any time and answered, "Well… Yeah. I'm going to prove to him I can live seven days without it. That's why I called you so I could have some company while I spend my last days with power."

"It must be hard for you, huh? Don't worry. He isn't torturing you like that just for fun."

Lili tilted her head. "He's doing that for what, then?"

They arrived at a café called 'They arrived at a place called 'Café Divinité'. Xiaoyu took her seat first before she spoke again. "He has a history with money. Or rather, _had_ a history concerning money,"

The waiter came to their table and took their orders. After that, Lili took a seat and placed her elbows on top of the round table, covering her mouth as she asked curiously, "What was that?"

5 minutes passed and their orders arrived. "Ah, thanks," The waiter served Ginseng and Oolong tea at their table. Xiaoyu took one and sipped a small amount before replying. "You see, Hwoarang's been an orphan for years now since his parents died of a car accident. He was pretty much of a rebel, but it was no problem for them,"

Lili felt her heart tinge a bit. Compassion might have embraced her heart hearing the tragedy her friend faced. She grabbed the cup of Ginseng tea to cool up a bit. "Wow. Seeing him now, I guess he's a much better person than before." She never thought she would say that, though. Hwoarang, in her eyes, was this sweet yet brave young man. But she didn't expect him to be living in an awful life in the present. If only she can do something about it.

"Yeah. Maybe that's why he settled a bet with you," Xiaoyu once again uttered, taking another sip of her tea. "He wanted you to learn the importance of money and how it should not be wasted." As she said those words, Lili snapped to her senses. It made significance to the bet. His past must be connected to it. She might as well give him a shot at this.

"But I don't even spend too much! I'm particularly careful with money, honest!" she objected, placing the cup down with little force.

Xiaoyu display a straight expression upon face. "That's not what he sees."

She touched her nape. Obviously she lied. Or at least, she was defending herself. "I guess. I should try to understand him," She sighed as she looked down on her cup. "Whether I win _or_ lose. What I'm going to do is for him."

The black-haired girl tilted her head in confusion. "So you're gonna lose?"

Lili looked up and met her gaze. "We'll just see." She said as moved the teacup closer to her lips.

"So, tell me more about Hwoarang's past."

"Hmm… Where should I start?"

They walked around the town for quite long until they realized the sun was about to set. But still, they kept walking. As they strolled along the pavements, Xiaoyu told stories about the incidents Hwoarang had. "Well, as I mentioned back at the café he was a rebel. He hated what his parents were doing to him."

"You meant studying?" Lili asked.

"Yeah. And other various things best for him. He was numb and careless. He'd usually sneak out of the house and join many street gangs," her eyes widened when she heard the last sentence. _'Hwoarang was in gangs?! That couldn't be!' _her eyebrows met at the thought. Figures, that's why he was a fighter, but at a young age? It was possible, yes. But it was just wrong for him. Especially since his parents tried to stop his nonsense antics. "You've already explained to me these things twice, and I _still_ can't believe Hwoarang, the guy I knew for weeks, used to be so rebellious and extreme. I mean sure, he's still extreme considering the guy makes me suffer a damn bet but think about it. He's changed, right? At least, for the better. He's not a rebel anymore!" realizing what she had just said, she couldn't believe she was covering him. She mentally sighed as she kept walking with her companion.

Xiaoyu tensed as she came up with an answer, her face sweating like a mad cow. "True, yet I can't help but be curious and scared every time he does something 'against the law'. H-he could grasp the opportunity to be a sleazy gangster, _again_!" Lili wasn't the least bit affected at all (more or less). "Look, we both know--_all of us know_, rather--, Hwoarang buried the hatchet. He's not like that anymore. In fact, I bet he realized something from his past and re-learned it again! So let's just let him be, okay?" she comforted, as she moved her arm towards her shoulder.

"I guess so… And you know what, he might not be as smart as some people like Alisa but he's hardworking. Something you'd never expect from a former rebel." Xiaoyu added, smiling sweetly.

'_He has flaws but he's a nice guy. Not to mention, he's kind of attractive at some point.' _She slapped her forehead in ridicule with what she had just thought. She could never fall in love with him, according to her. Considering they just met, she still has a lot to learn about him. No doubt they were close, but still not enough to have an infatuation with each other. _'Nuh-uh, no way in hell __**that**__'s__going to happen.'_

Then she spotted a dress store not far from their path. Jerking Xiaoyu's wrist along, she approached the said store. They tried on many dresses; from tea party dresses to Goth outfits. Lili valued her last days possessing money, as she bought many stuff that day.

'_Let the torture begin.' _

* * *

Monday arrived, much to Lili's dismay. It was the first day of the bet she agreed to do with Hwoarang. _'Shit,' _she mentally cursed, _'This is going to be a rough day from now on.' _Heaving a sigh, she entered the combination and opened her locker (which was in between Leo's and Xiaoyu's). She took out her purse and gave it one last kiss before keeping it inside the metal locker. Just as she was about to close it, Hwoarang silently crept by her side and reached out his palm as he said, "Surrender the leather case," Lili, obviously flustered where he came from, gave him a glare indicating she wasn't going to hand over her precious. And being a manipulative lad, he couldn't let just one glare escape him. "You won't need it anyway so gimme it."

The blonde princess slammed her locker shut (loud enough to catch some people's attention) as she leaned her hand on it. "What happens if I give it to you? Will you spend the money I have here?"

"And lose to you? Tch, yeah right! Just hand it over."

"That's not fair! If you get to get my purse, I have to get yours!" She stuck out her tongue at her words.

"I don't have a purse. A have a _wallet_."

Lili was about to burst into smithereens as she shouted, "IT'S THE SAME THING, YOU BOASTFUL TURD!!!" People from the halls instantly shifted their eyes to Lili, followed by a glare at Hwoarang. They knew he was the reason why she was losing control.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Silly Lili, it really doesn't matter as long as you have something to stash your cash." He still had the urge to continue after the enormous amount of attention they were given. Indeed, they were starting a scene with their constant loud dialogues.

She was about to unleash a powerful punch in his face when Leo got in between them. "Stop it, guys! Debating won't change anything. Just let _us_ handle your money until the end of the bet. Easy, right? And besides, you two cheapskates are blocking my locker." She shoved the two aside as she opened her locker. Sighing at her point, Lili massaged her temples with her middle and index fingers. She couldn't object, so she had no choice but to hand her purse to Leo. It took minutes for Hwoarang to hand his, since he was busy faking a whistle like he didn't hear Leo's last sentence. Faking a smile at Lili, she elbowed his stomach that signaled to give it. He also had no choice, and to be refrained from being elbowed again, he finally slammed his wallet on her hand. "Now both of us are clean from money. Thanks a lot." He said, rubbing his stomach in pain the androgynous girl caused. Lili gave a smirk to him and held her bag on her shoulder.

Hwoarang chuckled softly and grabbed his backpack, imitating her as he followed. She suddenly halted which made Hwoarang bump into her. There was a ruckus in their way. Many people crowded the fight that was happening. "Eh? What's up, Lili?" he asked, putting his head beside Lili's. This made her uncomfortable, yet she didn't mind it anyway. "Looks like a massive school fight."

"What made you say that?

"Well, people are chanting '**Fight! Fight!**' over and over. Really, you are so dense." She answered sarcastically, holding her right hip.

His eye twitched. "Just because I didn't realize it sooner doesn't make me dense!" A slight grunt escaped his lips as he adjusted the level of his backpack. Suddenly, he caught glimpse on one of the guys being bullied. He was blonde. That's until he realized who it was.

He dropped his backpack and squeezed into the crowd, eagerly wanting to see who the two people were. "Steve!"

"I-I'm fine! Just settling some business!" he replied, grunting as a black haired man shoved him harder to one of the locker libraries.

Hwoarang couldn't take it. He can't risk the sight of his best friend being beaten up. He got in the way of the two and pushed the guy away. "What the hell, Jin!?" he yelled, showing him a face of concern for the lad.

Jin hid his hands inside his pockets, acting calm and stoic. "Tell your friend never to mess with my cousin or he'll suffer." He hissed as he left. People stepped aside and left to avoid any injuries he might initiate. As for Steve, he sighed in relief as he leaned on the lockers he got shoved to. Lili and the others came to him with a worried face. "What just happened?! And your cheek is swelling!" Lili anxiously asked, placing her hand on Steve's shoulder. He shook his head as he answered, "Nothing. We just had a misunderstanding that's why he did that to me. And I'm perfectly fine! I've had lots of cuts and practically, they're nothing!" He managed to keep that smile on his mouth despite the beatings he got from the guy.

Hwoarang sighed in disappointment as he ran his fingers through his hair, "What's it this time?" he asked, looking Steve in the eyes. Lili was unaware of what he asked, considering the people she was with knew exactly what he meant.

Steve hesitated before admitting. "We… sort of had this small fight like always," he bit his lower lip before continuing. "But I guess things got out of hand and Jin overheard."

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about? And to whom did you have a small fight?" she asked, completely naïve at the scene. She didn't like how she was always left out, especially now.

Steve looked at Hwoarang in a way that meant he should explain it to her. He rolled his eyes before uttering a word. "My stubborn best friend loves to tease Asuka 'for me' since I couldn't do it, until I faced her last week of course. But today, he went too hardcore and this happened."

"Hey, she was the one who got hardcore!"

"Whatever. It shouldn't be tolerated any further. And you," he faced Steve. "Stop it. You're daggering Asuka too much with your harassments it's causing Jin's aura to explode on you."

Steve laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "First of all, who would want to harass that woman? And second, I'm not. It was his fault he went through our business."

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't teased her too much." He informed as he held his temples. As for Lili, she didn't have anything to ask, except for one thing. "Jin… that name. Why is it familiar to me?" tapping her chin, she looked at the direction he departed. All of them also became curious, not because she didn't know who he was, but the fact that she _might_ know (not that there's anything wrong). Stretching an arm on her shoulder, Leo said, "Never mind that, Lili. Anyway, let's get to first period."

"But aren't we on a different class?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Not in Gym." She showed an enormous smile enough to show her pearly whites. Still clinging her arm around Lili, they walked leaving the three behind. Hwoarang eyed them as they disappeared from their sight. Xiaoyu, too, bade goodbye with a bow in respect and followed the two. It took 3 seconds before he turned to his blonde best friend, who was staring at him with innocent eyes. He lightly slapped his bruised cheek as he said, "Take care of yourself, idiot. I should be the one and _only _one to give you pain next time."

Steve replied with a smirk and deployed a friendly guy hug on before he left him for first period.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he walked along with his best friend.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N**: Phew! This was a tough one to write. Sorry again if the update took long. I'm really busy with some things; I barely have time for this. I also experienced writer's block. Hopefully, I got cured when I read some fandom that inspired me to write again! Hehehe. Was it crappy? 'Cause I think it is. In my point of view, though. Like for example, Lili and Hwoarang's OOCness. It might not even be long as I promised. I made this while I was sick. Yeah, I am sick at this very moment. Grrr… Anyways, please inform me if there are any grammar errors or typos. Then you kill me. XD That's all I have to say! Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Day One: Secrets Revealed

**A/N**: First of all, I'd like to lay my reasons flat down. The laptop I worked all my hard sweat into got cursed and locked by itself without anyone touching it (yeah, I was stoked too). Second, everything that had to do with No Air, including the current chapter I was working on, **disappeared**. I know some of you might be thinking I'm pathetic for the karma I'm facing. Heck yeah, I'm suffering it, and I_ know_. Almost a month has passed, has it? Yes, I think. And as of now, I worked my butt again on this chapter after it got erased. Originally, it was long. I just don't know if it will turn out the same after this. So I'll just rush things a bit but don't worry, the chapter will be as is. I get grumpy when I come across something I worked so hard on only to find out it's been obliterated by my stupid laptop. Anyways, here you go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken and its characters. All rights belong to Namco.

**Summary: **And it was at that very thought that made her shiver and sweat. "Come on, just a week without it. I'm sure you can still live." He said, planting one of those cute grins on his mouth. Red tint crept all over her cheeks.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Day One, Secrets Revealed**

"Get your backs into it, anchovies!" Coach Wilcox shouted, clapping his hands.

Ah Phys Ed, the first period every Mondays and the most thrilling subject for the jocks (both genders). Surely they ace the sport, but for some it was the definition of _**pain**_. Like it's their fault they're not inclined in these kinds of things. Surely it's not.

Unlike Lili, although inexperienced, she still managed to be excited about the whole thing. "I hope this'll be any fun, _and _safe." She murmured to Alisa, extending her joints as a form of stretching. As for the gynoid, stretching wasn't in her system knowing she's a you-know-what, though most people have no clue.

"I assure you, Miss Lili. Most of the missions I have gone to are way harder than this." Hearing this made the princess think if either it was something to be worth feeling secured about or more fearful. But it shan't be taunted, nonetheless. It was Gym class, for crying out loud. She had the reason to be terrified. She also had the will to be valiant albeit the fact she's a fighter. "I think it is Dodge ball today. That should not be a hard one." And with this, she gave a sweet smile making certain of her words.

Suddenly, a familiar Asian face caught her eye as he moved stealthily beside her uttering, "Alisa's right. Oh, I forgot. You don't have any experience about Phys Ed, do you? I bet you don't." His hand made its way to his mouth at his point.

That last sounded like an insult to Lili. Of course, she somehow had minor knowledge about the subject but there was no reason to get cocky. She got tired of the constant treatment he coldly laid on her and decided to release from his turf. Instantaneously snapping at her sudden movement, he jerked his hand towards hers and pulled her to a stop. Not wanting to hang about with his presence, she requested her hand back. He shook his head in refusal. "Hey, don't take it seriously,"

"Jerk. Let me go this instant. I'll shout if you hold me longer than 5 seconds."

"No."

He was so stubborn. He was **really **stubborn. No matter how many times you dagger words at him, he'll _still _have things his way. She never knew he was _that _spoiled. At that very moment, she wanted to scream real badly. "Okay, you got my wrist and my attention. J-just **what **are you trying to do?" Lili hissed, closing the last question as a shriek. The face that was revealing humor suddenly turned into a straight, serious one. It took him a while to answer but 8 seconds passed and he finally apologized. "I'm sorry about earlier by the way. The thing with the purse and stuff…"

Lili tilted her head in confusion. "Really? Is that all?"

"Yes." He smirked.

"Why you son of a—"

She was abruptly cut off by the sudden puff of Coach Wilcox's whistle. The loud sound signaled the start of the game. But for a start, he gave a regular breakdown about the current game. He then gathered all of the students into one scattered group.

"All right, the standard rules apply in the game so I expect you to show some sportsmanship. I will be grouping you into two teams, shuffling both of your classes. I also expect that even though you'll be working with different companions in this match, unity should be implied. Understood?" And at the clarification, everybody nodded.

Turning to Lili, perplexity loomed her head as she tried to guess what the old man said. _'How in hell am I supposed to participate if I don't even _know_ the rules?' _Her face paled as she anxiously thought of a way to solve her problem.

Hwoarang noticed this and can't help but feel sorry for her. He leaned over her ear. "Yo princess, just prevent from being hit by the red ball. It's as simple as eating caviar."

"Shut up. I know how. The main reason why I'm horrified as hell is because of that!" she pointed to the person on the opposite.

The auburn-haired lad sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. Being fully aware of the possible opponents, he can't help but be frightened too.

Both of them got alarmed by the declaration the 48-year-old Gym coach made with their groupings. Here are as follows:

**Team A**

Hwoarang  
Lili  
Alisa  
Julia  
Kaylee  
Ayden

**Team B**

Asuka  
Jin  
Leo  
Christie  
Lars  
Brayden

'_Wait a second, how the hell did I become a part of __**Asuka and Jin**__'s group? Well this is great.' _Leo silently thought as she scratched the back of her head.

Asuka also became aware of the groupings and cursed under her breathe. She then turned to her cousin as if she were to whisper something, which is what she did.

"How are we going to deal with that… that androgynous person?" she hissed, her expression still striding with her words.

He couldn't care more about the situation. As a matter of fact, he could've made it similar to a crumpled paper and throw it away in one go. But seeing as how she was bothered, he plainly said: "Don't mind her; she's not even hurting you. Stop making such a scene."

"I'm not! People like her should be our rivals, not our t-teammates!"

Irritated, he lightly shoved her beside and positioned for the challenge. Asuka, on the other hand, remained silent and flashed a face of bewilderment. "Shut up and play, will ya?"

The game started smoothly, gradually dirtying and getting aggressive (namely the Kazama cousins). But it was no problem for the blonde beauty. She seemed to have fun along the way, especially since it was her first time to take part in such sport. In total she hit almost quarter of the group. But she was aiming for a certain brunette who happened to be on the mutual side.

Hwoarang stood beside her as Lili spoke, "These people are inhuman!" Giving her the same look the opponents had on her, he replied: "So are you, princess! Are you sure you haven't played Dodge ball before?"

She chuckled at his statement as she hit an opponent with terrible force. "Never."

A smirk was present on his lips as he aimed for a rival. Turning to the cousins, Asuka seemed to be in a bit of a bind with eliminating Lili. _'What the… this girl's paranormal! There's got to be something else I could do to put an end to it, just like I would normally plan.' _Knowing Asuka, she'd say no to defeat. With all her possible might, she retreated her foot first and initialized great force on the ball she currently held. She aimed her focus on the said blonde and with one blow; she was ready to throw it.

Being caught off guard, the last thing she knew now was the strength the rubber ball emitted on her face. Lili drew back away from the mat all the way to the gym wall. The large impact of the ball made a slit across her rosy cheek, much to her dismay. Obviously staggered, everyone in the room fell silent and diverted their gazes to the now injured princess. The auburn-haired lad approached her trembling and cupped her face, penetrating her with innumerable questions if she was alright.

All she did was smile and weakly said: "I-I'm fine, Hwoarang. It's nothing to be in a fuss about." That kind of answer was unacceptable, he thought. Being hit in an almost terrible way and she just lets it slide?

He turned to the hitter and looked furious. "**You bitch! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?**" But all he received was a cold, devilish glare from the brunette. He knew that if he got revenge for what she did, he'd be facing the wrath of the other Kazama.

Hwoarang turned to the old man. "Coach, aren't you going to do something about this? This is obviously absurd!"

Still in awe, Coach Wilcox finally came back to earth and said, "I'm sorry, son. This is Phys Ed. Wounds, cuts and bruises are initially a part of it," taking a quick glance at Lili, who was about to become unconscious due to the hit, before carrying on. "But if she means so much to you, why don't you escort her to Nurse Maria at the Clinic."

"What about her attendance at second period?"

"I'll write an excuse slip for it. So she can rest properly."

"And me?"

"Don't bet on it, kid."

The boy sighed as he looked at Lili, raking his hand through his spiky hair. He had to do it… for her. And to prove himself he wasn't like who he was before; the self-centered and self-absorbed boy he was back then.

Going back to her, he carried her bridal style and turned to the coach again. "Unsportsmanship-like acts must be tolerated, coach." He pointed his lips to Asuka, who wasn't caring at all to what was being discussed about and instead was filing her nails with a nail file.

The old man nodded before blowing his whistle. "Asuka Kazama!" he called, followed by a surprised reaction. "You're disqualified. Substitutes for Team A enter!" hearing this, she widened her eyes in surprise as if she couldn't believe what she had just been told.

Hwoarang gave a wink at Steve and Xiaoyu before departing to the Clinic, the half-conscious Lili still in his arms.

The blonde Britain cracked his knuckles as he giddily said, "This'll be fun, right Xiaoyu?"

"Right!"

* * *

"O-ow…" Lili moaned, slightly twitching in pain.

"Hold still, sweetie. This won't take much longer."

The sweet head nurse was applying Betadine to the blonde's cut which obviously hurts her a lot. Hwoarang couldn't help but smile at the scene. Being brave and all, she was a patient one.

Maria kept the conversation going to somehow minimize her pain. "That ball must've caused one heck of a commotion to this, didn't it?"

She nodded. Hwoarang took the answer for that one. "The hitter should have remorse to what she did. Lili didn't even do anything to her that time, yet her sinister-like mind just doesn't stop."

The kind nurse took a piece of band aid out of a box and removed the paper thingies on it, positioning them on Lili's cut. "Well, it is Gym class after all. You can't avoid stuff that is likely going to happen."

'_She had a point there,' _he thought, rubbing his chin. _'I could've sworn that old man also said the same thing. It does make sense, anyway.'_ He'd hate to admit it, but both the nurse and the coach rendered him speechless for a moment. It was also his fault he kept rejecting the fact and continued to blame Asuka. But then again, it was hard to keep still considering the fact it was typical of her to act in a mean way.

Few minutes after treating the wound, Maria heaved a deep sigh and looked at the now-remedied girl. She glanced at her fancy wrist watch and uttered, "Well look at that. It's exactly my break time. I have to get one of those yummy ice cream sandwiches before they run out. You wouldn't mind to look after your girlfriend for a while, right?"

Both of them blushed at the last. Getting the idea, she probably shouldn't have mentioned the 'girlfriend' part. Clearing his throat, he straightened the facts. "She's just a friend, Maria. And no, I don't mind. But I have to get back before second period or else—"

"You mean you're not staying with me here? B-but who's going to look after me?" Lili interjected, suddenly fixing her posture and glancing at the auburn-haired lad.

He shook his head in negation. "I guess you'd have to wait a few minutes more after I leave and before Maria gets back." Hwoarang noticed his friend's expression and felt like he died inside.

The sweet nurse laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "After a few, maybe 20 minutes, I'll come back. So don't worry, okay dear?" And with this, she nodded and returned her warm smile.

Maria stood up and wiggled her fingers as she departed.

"Thank you, Hwoarang. It's good to know you'd got through all the trouble just to escort me…"

He looked at his feet as his hands made its way inside his pockets. "It's really nothing. As if someone would make the move, they barely know you. Even Steve." Though, he doesn't know much about her either. Just the part about her father's finances and aside from that was just the things he needed to know about Lili.

Lili fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She tried to come up with a question to buy him more time to be with her, afraid of being alone and all. "Were you like this when you were a kid?"

Shocked, he diverted his gaze from the feet to the girl. He wasn't sure how to answer, the fact he knew she has no idea what he was like as a child (or so he thought).

"Kind of, when I was maturing I guess. B-but that's all you need to know…" he again averted his gaze from her and focused his attention to the view outside the window.

Lili tried her best to avoid the 'rebel' topic, but he knew her problems. It was time she learned his. She stood up from the bed and faced him (his back, rather). "So being a rebel was also part of maturing?" Oh how she'd rue for saying that. As soon as she blurted it out, she covered her mouth, followed by a pair of saucer-shaped eyes staring at her. "H-how'd you—"

"Xiaoyu explained it to me while we were strolling around town last weekend. I can't believe it, though. Did you purposely didn't tell me or you just—"

"I was planning to."

A moment of silence commenced before he continued. "Don't think I had no intention of telling you—I was. It's just that… my past is something I was, shall and will be ashamed of. It wasn't worth exposing to the public because… They'd think I'm weak. And knowing how high I'm appreciated at this school, it's really hard to—"

"Adjust knowing they will possibly look down on you for knowing your 'secret'?" she interrupted.

His lips let out a small chuckle. "We have to stop finishing each other's sentences," he said as he sat down the bed followed by Lili. "As I was saying, yeah. I detest this faggot-y school, but that doesn't mean I have to detest my fame here too."

She tilted her head. "However, you didn't actually like school since the very beginning, did you?"

"I learned to like it _a little_. The cafeteria food sucks here back then, tell you that."

Lili felt somewhat relieved he was comfortable telling him his side of the story. That just meant she was a good friend to him. "What else did Xiaoyu tell you?"

"That's pretty much about it. Unless you'd like to add more." she slightly showed her evil smile, making him sweat drop on the spot. He fixed his necktie loose and voiced: "Lili… When I have the mood to say more, I will but… right now's not the time. I don't think I'm ready to tell you the mistakes I overlap before and now. I'm straightening my path."

Lili tilted her head once again. "Huh?"

Hwoarang chuckled all the way and shook his head, a sign she knew judging from the enticing eyes that went along with it. "Nothing. Dragging you in my mess will only jeopardize you more," he touched her bruise with his thumb and from the action, she flinched. "Wait until this heals before I tell you." With that last, he smiled and patted her head.

"Seriously, even though you're somewhat dense, you're also clever at the same time. But you're mostly stupid," She praised, trying to remove his hand off of her head, but to her expectations, it was still intact in place. He chuckled even more, not wiping that smile from his face. _'Seriously, this guy's not like any other guy I've dated. He's—'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of muscular arms crept around her torso, pulling her into a sudden hug. Lili didn't know how to react to it at first, but throughout the time he was hugging her, she finally softened up, still confused at his gesture. "Why are you…?" she murmured quietly, which he fortunately heard and replied: "Nothing, really. I'd like to thank you also."

"For what, per se?"

"For letting me trust you with this secret of mine."

Her blush still radiated her cheeks from the hug, and she knew it deepened its color more when she heard that. Her dainty arms also made its way around his waist, as a reply to the embrace. Resting her wounded cheek on his left shoulder, she smiled back. "It's my pleasure, Hwoarang…"

It felt as if the world stood still between them. Everything, even their thoughts, stopped. All that mattered to them was that they were in each other's arms, the thought of trust dominating the feeling. Being comfortable with someone like your friend was a good thing, isn't it? That special sensation you get for pleasing people in your own way, and vice versa. Truly, it was what they felt.

Though, it was nothing more than a friendly hug.

Or was it?

* * *

It was Lunch time once again at exactly the right time it should be. The group of friends crowded their usual table and blended in perfectly with the rest of the student populace. Neither one of them broke the silence until—

"Greetings, people. I come in peace," Asuka saluted, placing her tray on the table while Jin stood behind her. "I'd fancy your decisions right about now, considering I gave you all time to think." All of them looked bewildered with what she said, as if it was in a different dialect. Xiaoyu objected, "How can we decide when we don't even know what you're talking about?"

Goaded, she sarcastically shifted her look to Leo. "You didn't **tell **them, huh?" And with that, she glared in a malicious manner while the girl being gaped at sweatdropped.

Leo stood up, realizing her fault. "I forgot to tell _them_," Pointing at the three candidates of the other class, she nervously smiled at the brunette. Anyone can tell she was shivering on account of her shaky, pursed mouth.

Asuka slapped her forehead. "Then how come Xiaoyu and the others don't know about it too?"

"You told them, didn't you?" with the last, she, too, smirked in an evil way. They exchanged that glare, that is, until the redhead broke it. "To cut it short, just tell us the damn thing! For Ch—"

"But wait… Leo, you're friends with her now?" Lili asked, focusing her attention to the androgynous lass, only to be replied by a gesture. She (meaning Leo) approached Asuka and draped her arm around the said friend and clarified their "relationship."

"See, since Phys Ed, I've been really enjoying her skills—" Lili almost choked while taking a forkful of spaghetti inside her mouth.

"And this girl happened to have really strong reflexes, plus the fact she's agile. Not to mention swift!" Asuka intruded. Lili feasted her eyes on the two as they shared a moment of teasing of compliments. But she can't interfere with their bond; it was nothing to be fussy about and at this point, they were clearly enjoying.

The others can't help but giggle at the sight. It was too extraordinary for them to bear. All that was left now was for their decisions for the "surprise" Leo and Asuka were talking about. "Anyways, many of you have probably been aware of the 'Teacher's Day' our beloved teachers are going to, which leaves us about 3 days of no school," the brunette momentary looked at everyone before proceeding. "I and Leo here have planned to stay at the Kazama beach resort Jin owns."

Lili, Xiaoyu and the others stared in awe at the thought of attending a resort, knowing it belongs to a name as big as the Kazama's, except for Hwoarang, who looked like he'd kill just to get out of the girly state he was occupying. To himself, he'd refuse such offer to stay 3 days for a stupid trip on _Jin_'s island resort just because the teachers aren't around and they want to goof off. But since it was partly Leo's idea, rejecting a close friend's suggestion would give him the label "killjoy-slash-untrustworthy friend". Who would want that? Apparently, he didn't.

He glanced at Lili who, after sparkling in amazement before, looked down at her plate as if she realized something and fidgeted with her food. To his observation, she seemed to be in a vast space of thought. A part of his conscience told him to ask her what the matter was. He leaned closer to her as he whispered: "Is something wrong, Lili?" only to be ignored by her as she kept raking pieces of cut noodles on her plate.

"You know, it's not lady-like to play with food." He teased, placing his palm on the cheek. She reasoned with a glare. "I'm not playing with my food…"

"Then why are you so deep in state?"

'_I thought so. You can't refuse that now.' _He thought as he smirked.

"Because this has to be the worst spaghetti my mouth has endured the last 2 forks." She commented, holding up a forkful of spaghetti in front of his face. He knew very well she was partially telling her opinion on the said dish, and partially evading to his last. He had to try more seriously this time…

His palm never left his cheek, as continued to ask, "Stop averting my question, princess. I know a spaced-out person when I see one. And yours is… _too_ obvious."

She kept that face for at least 6 seconds after his sentence then proceeded to rake remnants of the barely-eaten pasta. "_Rien du tout_," she spoke in a French-like accent, to which Hwoarang was surprised she could speak French. "I'm reminded of memories just thinking about beaches and the likes. But anyhoo, what's been done is done. Bringing it up is simply dismal on my part."

He rubbed his chin. "That depends. Was it terrible?"

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Asuka called her attention. "Hey Blondie! You comin' or what?" By the sudden call she gave, Lili almost dropped her fork. She turned her gaze to the brunette, fractionally pissed and curious at the same time. She still hasn't asked forgiveness for what she did back at the Gym. "I am not."

Silence stood around the table as Lili tried to finish her icky lunch. The poise princess could tell her answer shocked them very well, even Hwoarang.

As for Asuka, she remained stunned. She shrugged it off by crossing her arms arrogantly above her chest. "I would… probably enjoy that. But why aren't you?"

Adlibbed, she fiddled her left hand's fingers as she continued. "Because I have to assist my father's paperwork." Coming up with an alibi wasn't such a good idea, she presumed. '_One lie after the other follows disaster_' her father told her once.

Xiaoyu pouted as she looked at Lili in a childish way. "That's a pity. And I could've enjoyed it with you, Lili!" she squealed. Steve also seconded notion. "Cown't yew indikt tha miserable wok to somebody else wike your butlah?" It was almost hard to comprehend everything he said with the bread he chewed in his mouth.

Asuka had a baffled facial expression before nagging to Steve. "What? Don't eat while your mouth is full, you dipwad!" she shouted with her usual aggressive look. The Britain plainly mimicked her in an immature manner.

Hwoarang smirked. "He said," He turned to Lili. "'Couldn't you indict that miserable work to somebody else like your butler?'" Lili mirrored his face, only hers was more pale and hot. _'Don't answer anymore, Lili. Remember what daddy said…'_

To avoid turning the matter into controversy, she carried herself off her seat along with her tray and went to the drop-off station. The auburn-haired lad tailed behind her and carried his tray also.

"Lili!" he called.

Again, she pretended not to hear anything. He, obviously aggravated, slammed his tray down the station and faced her (who was on the right). The sudden move Hwoarang made startled her a bit.

"What is up with you? Y-you're acting so weird all this time the outing was mentioned! Why can't you—"

"Because I just don't like to!"

There was that awkward silence again. Lili was shivering in anger; Hwoarang was full of curiosity and disappointment. As she looked away, he said: "If you won't go, they better leave without me too." That sentence made her glance at him again, eyes as puzzled as her mind.

"You should go… Don't cast yourself inside something _I _decided by myself," she hid her eyes away from his. "I have my reasons why I don't like to go."

"Are they even important?"

Speechless once again. Lili tried her best not to produce any tears, but a naughty one escaped her eye. As much as she hated to be blocked off by a backfire, she also hated it when people have go over the fence just because they were worried about her. One of those people was Hwoarang, whom she knew to be an ache in the ass sometimes but those pain-jerking moments also counted as a symbol of his care for her.

Hwoarang once again asked. "Are you paranoid Asuka might do something to you on the trip?"

"Fractionally. About 73%…" she was still looking down. "The other 27 was because of the memories I held every time I come across beaches."

Hwoarang pushed his tray aside and motioned his hand near her face to wipe off the tear. "On the contrary, you'd be playing on white sand with _us_, not your memories. You don't need to reminisce on such things _that_ dear to you. All the fun is with us. And…" Hwoarang tilted her chin up to a level where he can have a perfect view of her blue, watery eyes. "As long as you're there with me, I'll make sure she doesn't touch one strand of your honey hair."

A smile was present in her blushing face. Indeed, this guy in front of her really knew how to sweet talk his way into a favor. But from that time on, she was still unsure whether she was going anyway or relax at her home all alone.

Lili gripped on his hand and slowly discarded it from her face as she replied, "Sweet, but you can't convince me that easily. Hwoarang, I… I don't know. And if ever I made my decision already, it's final. I really hope you accept it."

The redhead nodded as he lightly pinched her wounded cheek. "I promise, princess! Even still, if you stay... I won't get to keep an eye on our bet." His smirk made Lili twitch. "Oh, right."

As he was about to leave, he took one last peer over his shoulder. "I'll be ready to rub it in your lovely face once you lose, by the way."

Veins popped around Lili's temples as she got an empty tray and sent it flying aimed at his head.

"**Damn you, Hwoarang**!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** Finally done! Yay, Lili-Hwoarang moments. Sorry it took a while, though. I tried my best to put it in the same context as the last one I worked on for nothing. Well, this cliffhanger will leave you curious. Will Lili join the rest on that outing or will she stay and lose the bet? Truly, it will be saddening for her if she doesn't. I'll leave you readers to that. Anyway, thank you so much for the people who alerted, favorited and reviewed this story. I was inspired the whole time I typed this on MS Word. Oh well. I claim Coach Wilcox, Maria, Kaylee, Ayden & Brayden by the way. Those being said, please review!


	6. Day Two: Party! Part One

**A/N:** Hey, readers. I'm back with another chapter. I've put a lot of effort in this so I'll leave the judging to you. I also changed the spot of Lars on the team's list on Chapter 5, because I needed Lars for this chapter and so on. I'm sorry for the hundredth time for the very late update. I've been twisted in school these days and my schedule is on a tight level already. Pretty sweet for a 1st semester, huh? Enough of this. Anyway, I won't jabber 'cause I might spoil the story. Ta-da, here's the 6th Chapter of No Air!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken and its characters. All rights reserved to Namco.

**Summary: **It all stared out as a simple bet. Little did he know that the more he tries to revert Lili Rochefort's acts, the more Hwoarang controls the urge to fall for her. (Summary changed)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Day Two: Party! Part One**

The constant ring of syncing songs in her ear was going to drive her insane.

She never thought patience had to be _this _irritating.

Too bad she wasn't allowed to scream in a penetrating manner, though, as it would explode everyone's eardrums.

Hwoarang drew up an earbud to her vision. "Wanna escape this nightmare?"

"Was that supposed to be a song?" Lili beamed. She took the bud and carefully stuck it inside her ear as the pleasant yet loud music entered her eardrums. She decided to give the outing a shot; not because she felt bad for Hwoarang and the others, but she was practically pushed into it ("Join the trip or I'll dislocate every part of you!" Asuka taunted, pulling her hands from the back). _'If only she wasn't leading this day trip, I'd bust her ass for doing that.' _She pouted, resting her elbow on the window of the bus limo. They were currently cruising their way to the said resort, "_Kazama Cove_"_._ The multiple voices she heard before were still pealing despite the earbud lodged inside her left ear. Hwoarang was also dead beat about the blast the others gave: Steve was banging his head to the upbeat rhythm his humungous headphones sent off while mouthing some lyrics; Xiaoyu was acting like a frilly, jolly 5-year-old scatting 'la-la-la's matched with that high-pitched voice of hers; Leo pretended to bang on a set of drums, which probably meant the song she was listening to was on a drum solo; Alisa remained silent; Asuka sang all the lyrics throughout the entire song as she filed her nails. Jin was the quietest one, for his eyes were covered with a sleeping mask and earbuds implanted inside his ears.

Hwoarang chuckled as he rested his arms behind his head. He uttered, "You know, even with this kind of atmosphere it's all cool. This doesn't happen on a daily basis ever since you came." Lili glimpsed at the redhead and smiled. "Then I must be lucky," His mouth let out a mere laugh. "I didn't think Asuka would be the one to convince me in a surprise attack when I got back to the table."

"Conversely, it wasn't all that entertaining to watch. But the look on your face was the funny part. My battery died so I didn't get a chance to capture the moment. Priceless, I thought." As he clicked his tongue in gloom at his last, Lili shoved him with a great amount of force, which earned him a groan of pain. "Hey, I was joking!"

Lili slumped with her arms crossed above her chest. "I just hope I can convene my memories in one hole and patch 'em up so they wouldn't flee; that I don't convey any necessary emotions…" With that, she was in a deep state again. She flashbacked about the experience at the said topic. All she could do was cover her eyes and sigh. _'I don't want to ruin this trip. Forget it… for now, Lili.'_ Stricken by a sudden thought, she turned back to her usual self and went back to her previous posture.

Noticing her body language, Hwoarang slanted his head a bit and a cluster of questions cascaded down his brain. Lili looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Huh? U-uh nothing, nothing." He hid his blush as soon as he noticed the blonde was looking at him. But she could definitely tell he was worried again. _'Silly Hwoarang.'_ she admired, giggling.

A few minutes later, they finally reached the resort. Everyone, except the cousins, sparkled in amazement as they entered the front gate. "Oh sweet! This'll be one hell of a trip, you guys!" Steve called out, sticking his face firmly on the glass as he gazed outside. The rest agreed, which made Asuka more proud (even prouder than the owner himself).

Everything emitted in radiance. The fountain centered within the lobby was an exquisite touch since it emanated almost everything superb. The view itself made them eager to go out already. The sea itself (that was only to be seen a tad from the car) glimmered and glistened with radiance. The sun's resplendence bounced on the floor tiles. Everyone was indeed excited.

"Alright, do whatever delights you. But after 20 minutes, head back to the lobby. Is that clear?" Asuka announced, facing their backs, still staring at the view.

No answer.

She placed an index finger and thumb on the corners of her mouth and whistled to get everyone's attention. "Did you hear me just now?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, get out there!"

As soon as they abandoned the bus limo, they immediately scurried and scattered towards different parts of the place. As they were the only guests on the entire area, they had no care how goofy they looked. Especially Xiaoyu, since she was so occupied with happiness at the moment, she didn't dare to halt running around the beach (no matter how many times she almost tripped on the way).

"I've got to say, you cousins have made great progress. I mean... a resort? Really?" Steve turned to Asuka, only to be surprised by a glare a moment later. "So? Is that supposed to be bad or what?"

"I didn't say it was… In fact, I told you you guys have made great progress. _Great_ progress. _**GREEAAAA**__—_"

"I get the friggin' idea, buttwipe! Tch…" Asuka averted her gaze away from him as she hid a small smile. Even though she knew he mixed that compliment with sarcasm, Mr. Buttwipe managed to make that mouth of hers curve a bit. The blonde lad sighed in relief and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well… If I were both you and Jin, which would probably be bizarre if it was at the same time, I'd maintain this," He advised with a chuckle, pointing around the resort. "A'ight! See you later!" He bade goodbye and rushed off with Leo and the others. The brunette called his attention before he left. "Oy!"

"What?" he replied.

"When you guys get back, I have someone for you to meet. Tell the others too!"

"Will do, devil woman!"

Numerous veins appeared as her face turned red. _'You asshole.'_

* * *

Waves that kept gushing on the surface of the sea gloriously did their job to make the scenery perfect and pleasant to look at. It was half past 'till lunch time then, so hints of the morning atmosphere were about to fade one by one starting with the sky. From one shade of blue, it'll turn into bright yellow. But the sea breeze can't fade, they reckoned.

Xiaoyu skipped merrily as the other 3 (Hwoarang, Steve & Leo, to be specific) trailed behind her. "Yippee! It's so nice to be in a beach at this hour! Try twirling around, guys! You'll feel the cooling sea air!" she cheerfully said, demonstrating the movement she offered. They can't help but chuckle. "Xiao-Xiao, lessen up a bit. You might injure yourself." Leo said, placing her arms in front of her in case she might fall.

"But it's fun, y'know!" her lips pointed outward into a pout. She still continued to twirl around until she did get dizzy and gripped her head.

She chuckled. "See what I meant? You're gonna have a concussion from that." "Hmph! Whatever…"

Steve looked over his shoulder only to come across a half-tranquil, half-absent-minded princess. He also knew something suspended her usual self. "Ey mate, your princess over there seems to be a bit miserable. Why don't you go check 'er out?"

"Why do all of you keep implying Lili's _my_ princess?"

"Because you like her and it's evident. I told you, dude. You're transparent as a window."

"Proof?"

Steve tapped his chin. Clearly he was thinking deeply. "You were the one who escorted her to the Nurse's Office when she was brutally hit by a ball. An act of a gentleman!" he goofily commented.

Leo also interjected the conversation, as well as Xiaoyu. "You somehow begged her to come with us on this trip—"

"And you didn't reject Lili's offer when she picked you to be the school buddy!" The jet-black haired teen added. He was this close to blushing, only to be tailed by another… Hwoarang couldn't help but feel warm inside. All proof pointed to him. He certainly can't defend the facts, he reflected at first; it was all true. But even _he_ didn't know if he liked Lili or not. He thought they were all just a sign of his respect for Lili. The girl's impressive at her age. Most girls _he _dated were never liked that. Of course, he didn't like any girls he dated either. Being the school's playboy, he did those for publicity (which only made them want more). And even if they knew he _did _like her, what would they do about it?

He coughed as he spoke: "Steve, anyone hardly knows Lili rather than the 'hot' blonde transferee from Monaco. You couldn't expect Coach Wilcox to bring her there by himself; Leo, you and the others will also be bummed if she didn't go. So it's a majority matter; Xiaoyu, I was the only person she knew from that time. I was also the one to introduce her to you guys, remember? Exactly. That's the role of being _school buddy_. Any more reasons?"

They walked in silence, embarrassed obviously.

'_I thought so…' _he mentally smirked. His fingers scraped some hanging bangs away from his face as he looked at Lili, saying: "I _should_ go talk to her, though. She looks pale…"

Steve smiled in an evil manner. "You might change your mind. I could go fill the 'comforter' role for you this time. She might as well appreciate me more than you!"

A fist attacked from the back of his head, or rather, _Hwoarang's_. "Dude, I was joshing on you. Jeez… Go to her, now."

The tacit girl walked along the edge of the shore with hands chained together at the back. As the others proceeded to stroll behind him, Hwoarang paused a while to catch up with her. She looked up from her feet. "Hm?"

A shook of his head.

He proceeded to walk along with her, carefully trying to match her footsteps. "I figured… you needed a little company." He grinned, shoving his hands inside his pockets. She lightly smiled at his words, fighting the urge to blush and managed to do so. What did she do to deserve _this _kind of treatment from him?

"You were thinking again, huh? It's making me insecure already. Why won't you tell me what's up?" he asked, looking away not meeting her gaze. She was hesitating to tell him, the fact that he might change the way he looks at her. She was always confident, but conscious about her words _and _actions. Definitely a remarkable trait for a girl spoiled as her. People see her as a perfect, street-fighting French princess. If one small mistake accidentally attacks without warning, it can surely taint that image. Talk about torture.

But she knew well she can count on Hwoarang. He wasn't the type of person to laugh at someone's mistakes, or even look down on them. He was just… _himself_. She was trying to gather all the possible courage to say the reason in front of his face. As she was about to open her mouth, a shriek was heard from afar.

Both of them looked at the direction of the sound, and they saw Xiaoyu who seemed to have laid flat on the sand as she was now kissing it face down. The two ran towards her to see if she was fine and apparently, she said was. "She stumbled on a conch shell. Seriously, you should turn on your attention span to max, Xiao-Xiao." Leo proudly said with arms crossed above her chest. Steve guided Xiaoyu to stand up and dusted the remaining sand residue off of her face. She then picked up the thing she tripped on and drew it to her ear. "You can hear the sea echoing, guys! Wee!" she giddily said, hopping around in a circle.

Leo and the rest sweatdropped. _'She doesn't stop acting like a kid… but that's what makes her __**Xiaoyu**__. In her own way… She's unique.' _Lili thought, covering her mouth as she let out a soft giggle. The jet black-pigtailed girl skipped merrily away, still holding the little object.

'_So much for knowing the secret.' _Hwoarang movingly said, tagging along with the others.

* * *

The five made their way back to the lobby ("We better head back. Ms. Gremlin might summon her… _sinister _voice." Steve articulated). As they went inside, the claimed "Ms. Gremlin" was right there standing middle of the lobby with an unfamiliar face whom they've never seen before. He was similar to Jin in some way, the others thought in unison. Just then, Alisa came out from a random room and was just as dumbstruck as the rest when she eyed the stranger.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet _our_ uncle, Lars." Asuka introduced, drawing him near to them. He seemed to have a same demeanor as Jin, such as the structure of his hair. Maybe he uses hair gel too? Probably not. "Is he Japanese, Asuka?" Xiaoyu asked, light beaming in her eyes. Asuka lightly patted the small of Lars' back as he answered, "I'm Swedish, but I grew up in Japan."

"He's our foster uncle." The brunette added.

Lili made the first move to shake his hand, only to be returned by the same gesture as well. '_His appearance says Jin, but he's plainly himself. Maybe he's not like him in …' _she thought, still shaking his hand as she said: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lars."

"My last name is Alexandersson, but I don't mind. It's nice to meet you too." He replied, trying his best to form a small smile on his face. Anyone can tell he's not fond of the action.

And after that motion, everyone clenched their hands with him and vice versa. All except one…

"What's the matter, Alisa?"

The android fiddled with her sleeve as she tried her best to be honest about her motion. "I am shy… Lars and I actually met way before you all did. S-so…" she stuttered, looking down on her feet so as not to meet the gaze of the questioning blonde.

Her head tilted a bit. "Oh, really? But if you and him are already acquaintances, why still haven't you greeted him at least?" she commented, smiling in a nervous way. Alisa's lips curved as traces of blush crept her cheeks. Dr. Bosconovitch really made her well; even the emotion chip worked perfectly and complete.

"I am afraid I do not know how. Tell me, Miss Lili… How did you make Hwoarang close to your heart?"

Her heart started pumping loud and fast, almost catching her off-balance. The question didn't seem that hard, but it had a basket-full of meanings for her (or just only two). _'Easy there, Emilie. She was asking_ _how you two became close friends, that's all' _she told herself. Lili tapped her chin and came up with an answer. "Let's see… I was pretty much harsh and rude to him when we first met. Not to mention if I weren't in distress, he would've passed by me and ignored me, so pretty much the origin of that friendship was all because of Asuka." A smile escaped her lips.

Alisa nodded her head. "Have you ever had an experience loving someone as more than a friend, even when they treat you lower?"

Her sudden reply of a question caught her off guard once again. Alisa sure does pick such questions, she thought. She's a gynoid, for goodness sake. Alisa's AI increases. What could be doubtful about that?

Lili shook his head, so the other spoke. "It hurts, Miss Lili. And I know I should not feel this way, considering the fact he will not _like_ like a weird robot like me."

"Does it mean you should give up? Some certain opposites attract each other like magnets, you know. The impossibilities your intellect tells you can have answers hidden right behind your hypothalamus." She proudly said, noting her with a long and meaningful advice. Alisa tilted her head down still as Lili's answer reserved in her memory.

The blonde arched her arms around her in a comforting way so that she will ease up. "You know courage right? Gather it up and you'll make that move. Every person has the ability to be courageous," she faced Alisa and pointed on her chest with her index finger. "It's in here, Alisa. You're human and we both know that."

Feeling security and compassion, she kept hugging as she thanked Lili. The one being hugged also returned the token action.

Just then, they realized it was 12:00 already, so they offered themselves lunch by leaving their spots and proceeding to the restaurant of the resort.

•••

"Let's have some beach fun!" Steve shouted, stretching his trunks as a sign of enthusiasm. The gang can tell he was **really **eager to go have that certain "fun".

"Lying down on the white sand sure eases the stress. If I _were_ stressed, that is." Hwoarang commented as he adjusted the level of the sun reflector in his hands. _'I hope this won't tan me too much. It wouldn't hurt to try this little thingy though, can it?' _

Lili sat on the edge of the reclining chair as she eyed the auburn-haired lad. "Doubt you are. But I support that… Being away from school seems like our whole entire school life stopped."

"Hm? What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Like… Walls are besieged around us in this resort. You noticed that, right?"

"It's not precisely how I put it, because this place is well-guarded with high-techy stuff and crap, it _should_ have walls."

"I'm hypothetically making this in understandable, don't think so low!" Lili groaned, massaging her temples. "All I'm trying to say is that we are bound **in** these walls… And while it lasts, the more this feels like a haven, away from school & business… Like my own bedroom."

"A bedroom with an umbrella and suntan lotion?"

She smacked his face with the sun reflector he was holding. "Ouch! That hurt, Lili." He moaned as he rubbed his now-red nose. The blonde smirked as she responded, "I told you not to think so low, you stupid."

He kept rubbing his swollen nose as he chuckled with her. He wasn't the type of person to get pissed by what she did, especially when _he_ made the mistake. But she knew all along he was just messing about.

Suddenly, a volleyball caught Hwoarang's grip. Asuka approached him and placed her hands on her hips. "Stop being such a sweet lollipop couple and come join us."

Lili sweatdropped as she rubbed the back of her neck. They both nodded and advanced to the sandy field for a game of volleyball.

"If this becomes déjà vu again, I swear…" Hwoarang said in muted voice. Unfortunately for him, the short-haired brunette happened to overhear the mutter of the said lad. She said, "You swear you'd take Lili to the resort's clinic this time? Hwoarang, Hwoarang, Hwoarang… You are _so_ gullible."

"What the… did I ask your opinion?" he backfired, crossing his arms above his chest. Apparently, he wasn't happy being pried on. No sir.

Asuka clicked his tongue. "It's written on your Korean face, you have an infatuation for Miss Lili Rochefort. That bastard of a friend of yours might not buy it, but I'm definitely seeing the action you enforce on her. I'm not _that _dense as him, you know."

"What makes you so sure? And don't you call my best friend a bastard. You're the bitchy one. In fact, you two are perfect for each other!"

It can be easily seen her face turned to red. Once again, she shook her head in negation and pointed a finger in front of the auburn-haired lad's face. "Don't go changing the subject! I **know** you do! And I'll make sure you confess your dirty little a—Hey, where are you going?"

And so he left the tantrum-filled brunette behind.

* * *

It seemed like they were having fun, as seen from the smiles plastered on their faces. No doubt it wasn't.

"**Mine!**" Lili shouted as she made a stance above the descending ball, which she managed to hit with her right wrist making an immense impact to the opposing team. At that time, Steve and the rest (namely Asuka, Leo & Lars) tried their best to thrash the living anguish Lili asserted.

The ball bounced back and forth from each team, precisely striking it whilst maintaining the streak. It was apparent how competitive they were, inside _and _outside the tournament. Asuka strafed in both directions as she manned the incoming shots. Mostly, it was her, but a little generosity dominated some parts to give some turns for the other teammates.

Hwoarang did a spike, which directly aimed at his best man's back palm as an act of repulse. The ball was short away from the other turf, too bad he hit it with wee force and was about to touch the net. The brunette was not going to concede, so she shoved the guy, and before they knew it, the ball was straightly knocked to the other side. How, you ask? Her impressive jump, of course.

They had to act fast, they thought in unison. Xiaoyu, who was near the edge, caught the ball and drove it to Lili once more. _'What the…?' _

In a blink of an eye, the ball was ahead with great might (thanks to her fast reflexes). Ill-fatedly, the said ball crashed into Asuka's nose that instantaneously bled. "Aaaaack! M-my n-nose! A-agh!" she whimpered in injure, covering her bleeding nose. Everyone gathered around and assisted her.

Her nose was like a waterfall with that kind of state. Not that it crashed the bridge of her nose thank goodness, but it did one heck of a scene.

Asuka had an imprecise vision that time, so was her hearing. The pain seemed to block all the rest of her senses, but she can hear mutters of the people that crowded her. "Keep you head up! It'll prevent it from bleeding any further. I'll pinch your nose," advised Steve, pressing her nostrils. Asuka's thoughts dragged along with what Steve (blurrily) uttered. _'Was this… Steve? Or is he just pinching my nose just to insult me?'_

He continued to pinch it until Xiaoyu came back with a first aid kit. His hand directed to one piece of cotton ball and tore it in two as he stuck them into her nostrils.

The brunette cannot believe what his worst enemy was doing to her.

As for the blonde, she eyed Asuka and the rest of the commotion. _'Maybe now's a great time to break away and go back to Monaco.' _She considered preparing for the rage she could possibly capture from the wounded being. Knowing her, her strong forte can set melancholic results to Lili.

Like wishing herself away from the terror _the_ Asuka Kazama can bestow on her later on…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter done in a month (sorry again!). I failed to do this long since, well, like I said I'm kinda cramming. Sorry sorry sorry! But still, even though this story had a small number of reviews, I appreciate the effort of some just to give me credit and despite the fact I have a tight sched. Thank you, you guys! I really liked this chapter, too. Out of the 5 I did, this one has the most fluff moments I plunked on. I'm still confused about Lars & Alisa's, though. My apologies… Anyway, noticed how I added the 'Part One' heading for the title? I'll divide it while they're in the resort. Say, three maybe? It depends on how writing can fit into my schedule; I might even make the next even _longer_. XD

Alright, so to close this, I 'might' make a Steve & Asuka one-shot. Watch out, fans! ;) Please review and minimize the flaming, please!


	7. Day Three: Party! Part Two

**A/N: **Before you guys bombard me with questions such as "Why did you take a year to update?", I'd like say that I can't really insert much of an update in the fastest way I can. Reason being I have school duties to tend to, I went into a scavenger hunt for stories beyond haunt (which you will find later on in the chapter), and I've been wondering how to write this very well. To make it up, I've made this longer than I would have before, and I swear I'll continue this whenever I can. I hope you guys didn't wait too long! My humblest apologies.

That said, I'll maybe continue my brag later at the foot of this chapter. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED ME FOR THE PAST.. ERR.. MONTHS. I really got those as an inspiration, so ta-da! Here is the seventh chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken and its characters. All rights reserved to Namco.

**Summary: **It all stared out as a simple bet. Little did he know that the more he tries to revert Lili Rochefort's acts, the more Hwoarang controls the urge to fall for her.

* * *

**No Air  
**

**Chapter Seven: Day Three; Party! Part Two**

Asuka sat on a wooden log, glaring at the Monacan with dead-daggering eyes whilst touching the bridge of her nose, feeling sore. Lili wanted to groan back at that moment, this was horror, and the environment suited the scene with a hint of traditional campfire for every gathering. The Japanese figured she'd murder more of Lili's conscience once it was over, but oh well. Sometimes, fate was a pain the ass had to endure for now. "Okay!" Hwoarang started, breaking the ice. The last piece of news articles bundled was thrown into the vat of fiery logs, in addition it was 5 feet high. "After those have been carried out, why don't we start off with a song?" He took his buttocks and firmly glued them to the log substituted as seats, hoping for response. Not only did he receive an awkward silence, but from Asuka she just won't let pass, giving him another treatment the same for Lili's.

Seeing the synapse fade in between the chance, he rubbed his nape, sighing in defeat. "Alright, no one. Nice crowd." He managed to lean forward and place his arms' weight on his thighs, glancing at Lili in between 10-second intervals, when Leo spoke. "I'm in the mood for some scary camp fire stories."

Asuka stood, perplexingly seconding the idea of scaring each other's butt hairs off, at the same time pushing away at what seemed to be a menacing idea the Korean suggested. "I agree with tomboy over here. Let's get something cracking in this show!" She rubbed her palms together as they did joint-cracking, although it is her mouth that would do the business. "Who shall start? I say we do an alphabetical arrangement starting from the last names—LILI ROCHEFORT, YOU. ARE. **FIIIIIIRST**." The Japanese accusingly pointed a finger, mimicking a match announcer and chancing this might be her utter or simple revenge, since she was repulsive enough to make the blonde cave.

"Do I look like a person who knows ghost stories, Asuka?" She twirled a tone, crossing legs and arms, ushering look away from everyone. It seemed that Lili, though it may or may not look like it, had really deep thoughts. Hwoarang eased a bit, raising a hand up to her, "I'd give it a go," only to save Lili's ass. He knew for a fact Asuka was all taunting right about that minute. This earned a groan. _He doesn't even have an appropriate last name._ The Japanese girl only snickered.

Clearing a throat for good reverb, Hwoarang introduced. "In America there was—"

"How can you tell a story that's from America when you're Korean?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STEVE AND LET ME TELL MY STORY!"

"…"

A sigh. "Anyway, in America there was a mass murder. Policemen went to investigate. Trying not to tread on the bodies, they took pictures of each one. One policeman saw something on the opposite wall but he couldn't read it. He walks over to it and sees the numbers "7734" in calculator form, written in blood.

"When taking pictures of this, he turned his camera upside-down and told an approaching police officer. When he pointed with the hand that the camera was in, he accidentally took a picture of the upside-down numbers. He was about to delete the picture when he realized something. The numbers were now a word. The word was _HELL_."

"Well no shit, Sherlock! Anyone with a brain knows what those words could've meant leet! Much more if you have a damn sense there's supposed to be a zero at first to be a 'Hello' instead of 'Hell'! My god…" Steve commented with an irritating tone, his usual Brit accent coming to elevation. Hwoarang raised a brow as he punched the hell out of his arm, wincing after. "We're not all intelligent _like you_. Can you do better, Prince Cocky?"

Steve flicked a little piece of hair stray across his forehead. "Don't mind if I do! Okay," For a more sinister approach, the blonde man swept forward with his back arched near the blazing fire. "There was a girl named Jenna who was having a slumber party. She invited three friends but only Mary came. That night, after they did all the fun activities, they went to bed. Ten minutes later Jenna heard Mary counting "1...2...3...4...5...

"She didn't pay much attention though; she thought that Mary was counting to set herself to sleep. At about 3 a.m., Jenna woke up to go to the bathroom and heard: "565…566…567…568". She reached over to the left and turned on the light and turned around to see a man holding Mary's decapitated head pulling out her hair one piece at a time."

Steve glanced to everyone, common faces except for Asuka, half bored filing her nails, occasional tap of her nose. "Hand over the pounds, you filthy gits!" He shot his arms up in the air before tucking them behind his head. Leo scowled and clicked her tongue. "That doesn't win for best story ever. Heck, it doesn't even scare me," Clearly, the German had other ideas. She made herself dominant. "Two friends, Jacob and Andrew, well they were party people you could say. It was friend's sixteenth birthday that night. It was a Friday and it was roughly 11 PM. The party was getting a bit out of hand so both decided to go chill out and have a couple of drinks in the woods on their mate's property, until the party calmed down a bit. There they were sitting down, laughing at what had happened earlier that night, when they noticed a figure sitting down on a nearby log. It was a young girl around the age of nine, she looked lost so they asked her if she needed help, but she gave no reply. They couldn't see her face because of her hair; she sounded like she was crying."

"They calmly approached her, looking at her asking still if she was alright, but there was still no reply. She looked up at to them and to their disbelief she had no eyes and was bleeding vigorously from her torso. Jumping back in horror, she suddenly opened her mouth and the with most high pitched, ear bleeding scream one could have ever heard. She got up and glided quickly toward them, the boys panicked and sprinted frantically back towards the party but for some reason the lights from the party started to disappear, it was starting to get really weird.

The blonde woman couldn't help but cling onto the next arm possible, whoever. Jin, uneasy with the sudden approach, wasn't the type evidently. "Grrnh…" He growled, but let pass. This had a reason, a comprehensive one. Little did the leader and the blonde knew, Korean eyes set on the whole time, half a mind hearing Leo's continuation.

"She was still chasing for what seemed to be ages, the both got exhausted from it so all was left was to split up unexpectedly. Then Jacob started to yell out "Andrew!" but to his dismay he got no reply. He looked back, noticing the little girl right in his face. Scared and frozen to death was what you could describe ol' Jacob,"

Leo's fingers started wiggling. "She flew right through him, sending the freakiest chill down his spine. It seemed that he had passed out for a period of time, but when he woke up, he was just standing there, no one in sight. He heard a yelp, "Jacob!" It was Andrew. He ran up to him making sure what happened, what actually happened. Andrew said, "Let's not speak of this ever again." So both agreed and made their way back and leave the party."

Again, that awkward silence. Seemed like that German scored the other's fright and dignity. She could only snicker in defeat. Crossing her arms above her chest, she spoke again. "Do you guys imagine it?"

Everyone rambled in retaliation as they complained variously, asynchronously. She could only chuckle more. But on the far end of the log, Hwoarang still scratched his nape, flew his gaze and mainly ogled at Lili for some time, thoughts domineering what he should or should not do.

_If it's about the bet, then I could just do business and lose for her… But wait, that won't help me either. I want the best for her, after everything. Maybe it's the upcoming tournament? No, it's way too far anyway. I don't know if I still have the patience to ask her, since it's always cut off. Stupid barriers. This feeling, they're too many and desperate for answers…_

Jin shifted to the lady beside, slowly trying to attempt his arm back from her. "Look, I'm not one to be considerate about your facial expressions, but," he paused momentarily, glancing back and forth to his arm and her. "Seems to me you have some issues? Emotional issues?"

Lili muffled a laugh, letting go. "Not issues, exactly. Tell me, Jin. Did you buy this heap of Oceanside?"

"I did, and the other commodities were added to it," he flicked some strands of his bangs away, scoffing at the others who seemed to be competing with various scares. "Before, though. It was just a simple dock and that spacious waterbed." He looked into the bonfire, deeply, as if he were to vaporize the flames with just one stare. "Wasn't much of my decision to demolish said dock, either. Anything revolves around money." His expression seemed to be in a state with certain uneasiness in it, pursing his lips as he went into space. Lili got the idea, being an heir to this gig didn't ever become a part of his intentions. As a matter of fact, little did she know of Jin other than the famous dictator of the Mishima Zaibatsu, own choice having to finish schoolwork _and_ proper domination, whatever it had to do with his past time. Pretty much that was his decision. "The more fortune we have, the more power we have,"

Lili continued to ogle, minding also the eyes that were glancing; Asuka made way. "Hey you two, stop it. Attention here, chop-chop!" Hwoarang took the chance to nod, get out what he wanted to say already, though he couldn't for the fear of being glared at once more, which was the last thing he wanted to discard right now. "Since we have this fire… I'd say we'd calm ourselves and declare ceasefire," He made instant pun in a sort. "Get it, cease then… fire?" He giggled, swaying his palm to the heat.

Xiaoyu shook her head in ridicule, "That is so silly, Hwoarang," She took the lead into speaking. "Well, we've got Lili as our new, why not? It's not like we took the last year's ceasefire seriously, right?"

"Probably most of us didn't, with our chance now it is best if we _do_ take it seriously." Asuka stared into the flames heaving up, leaning her cheek on a palm, dazed. "Now is like a fricking reflection towards our bad deeds. Complete wipeout." The others saw her dedication to what she was muttering out, being it a first timer. Steve let out a mere giggle. "Oy, you don't have to waste another moment with those considering you have heaps. Turn the spotlight to yourself, will yah?"

Asuka crossed her arms, irritated for the fact it was a solemn thing and he raids her with those 'compliments'. "I'm being pessimistic for now, okay?" She gazed and gazed, sooner to find out Steve was now beside her, nudging. "Meant it as a joke, Asuka. Don't need to be harsh, now will we?" Those ever cute smiles made her madly blush again, for the second time during this trip.

"Look, guys," Lili finally spoke out of the blue. "If this was supposed to be a sort of initiation, I'm grateful for it," Her gaze focused on the ever-glowing fire as they softened. "Thanks."

Hwoarang took the turn to speak. "You're an essential part of us at this place for now. When we go back, we'd either stay like this or remain how we are back at school, to who you're supposed to be. It depends." He said with a twig fiddled between his fingers. This night made him calm down after all that has happened, and apparently for them it was also so. "Thanks a lot, everyone." She gratified with a nod, solemn. "You don't know how much this has been quite a trip for me."

* * *

The night faded with an hour and a half 'till midnight, fire doused out and took care of before retreating to their rooms. Hwoarang couldn't help but linger into his train of thoughts once again, backing to tail along the others while they went. He stared at the starred sky. _It still makes me wonder how it's never possible wanting or praying to change someone. Especially if that someone knew me for only one and a half week, I can't beg for her trust easily._

"Lion Mane."

Hwoarang turned his back, coming close with a figure that was none other than Asuka Kazama's. Her eyes were a little droopy, or in this case, obviously sleep deprived. "Lili went to the cave, the cave the cove has," she lightly chuckled as the tongue twisting alliteration. "I guess that little fact hasn't been introduced to you yet. Jin might've."

"How'd you know I was… why is she there?"

"How should I know; she was busy streaming her ankles into the water, it was like she was too hypnotized to even listen."

Hwoarang put two fingers to his chin, rubbed them as he intently thought what business she might have in an empty, dense cave. More so, the danger that might appear in no time. Asuka continued to speak to him. "You're almost as predictable as she is, during battle. And you'd think she's mighty like that."

He raised his eyes at her, darting them with eyelids narrow in rising anger. "I never said anything about her fighting skills. Stop acting like you're a know-it-all all the time, you never do anything good with it to your convoluted friends! Or would you rather consider them your posses?" Hwoarang reached his voice's peak along with the temper that was clearly held in for how many times already. "You are in **no** position to _ever _call Lili that! Do you think it's amusing to judge a person's stand right before yours? Hell I know for sure, she's more fortunate than you in spite of being broke like anyone!" The red-haired lad approached her, a pointer forcibly in front of her face. "Mocking someone over something so shallow only defines how you eagerly and insecurely want to look yourself." He didn't speak after, nor did she who only had her head bent down, eyes with.

He took no chance; he removed his sandals and pressed his feet's surface upon the damp sand, letting the coldness run through it, along with his shirt that served as a purpose to warm himself, now removed with the newly welcomed water that splashed onto his body, paddling his feet against the waves going forth. The brown-haired Japanese snatched the rest of his material trails and placed them somewhere the waves won't drift them along, tugging behind the invisible grudge she guiltily had.

Asuka was observant, and from thereon she knew Hwoarang didn't and wouldn't back down to find Lili.

* * *

She could only hear her soft, crisp breathing surrounded by air, silent air. She needed to think. To think is the only solution she has right now if she wanted a smooth trail of coherency. Never did she enjoy the whole thing, at least, not by the long run, aside from the campfire earlier that night. She couldn't bear herself to be well despite the illustriousness and luxuriousness of the cove, now that was just holding back. She could give herself the chance if she wanted; she just didn't. And throughout, she might not continue to do so.

_Nothing should be wrong with me. _She thought to herself while her knees were hugged. That train didn't stop; ran on sufficient coal and those jazz with. Somehow, she couldn't relieve herself of such pain she held, or irked feeling that surged through her mind since. Doesn't necessarily need to be magnificent about it, although it also tinged her heart not to be the least bit fascinated about what the others expected from her. _Sometimes, I wanted to live the life even with the absence of mother._

_My mother._

She struck herself thinking the same thing over and over, what her mother was like, what she spent with her during her four years of life as a princess. She was divine in her eyes, somewhat a carbon copy of Lili herself. Not too long, the greatness from above took her and left her struggling with an oil magnate father, which got them to desperate measures because of the shortage. It was horrid of her to feign his father in the first place for the transfer. How could she be such a childish brat after all these years, she did not know the answer. Maybe staying by the edge of the cave was a good idea for now, since the gang was about to depart the next day.

She had her back turned from light when she spotted a distant shadow that cast long enough for her to be curious. Alarmed, her face flashed a defensive one as Lili shouted, "Who goes there?"

No reply was given, only the sound of loud and heavy dripping water. The figure started to emerge from the ocean bed onto the sand bed, slowly creeping its way to her, inside the cave. She was aware the second the figure was halfway it was a guy, which pushed her farther away, unaware of what actions he could do.

Worse comes to worst; she took a stance and cracked her knuckles harshly. "Show yourself!"

"It's okay, it's just me!" His voice cried out of nowhere, hands in front of him, all wet. He still had his vision blurred from the swimming, though he was also sane enough to realize Lili was in a bikini. Figures, she went swimming just to get there too. He said nothing. "Don't strangle me just yet."

"Is that you, Hwoarang?"

"In the flesh." His bulky hands squeezed the fabric of his shorts to rid the water that hindered him to walk lightly, sure making him stomp his way above the sand. Lili stood finally, dusting the sand off the back of her thighs and towards him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face looked pale, the same time curious. "I am wondering as to why you're here with me when I didn't ask for company."

Hwoarang scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Whatever happens to you here will be your fault, anyway. But are you kidding? It's midnight, Lili," A hand raked his wet hair slick back, pursing his lips in a disappointed manner, matching eyebrows. "You don't know what lies in this area."

Lili could only grunt more, stomping a foot. She didn't like it at all, certainly with him reminding her it wasn't a good try. Yes, she did attempt to be secluded from the others. Yes, it's a decision she was aware of. But this guy here wasn't going to let this scene down, she knew it. "I perfectly know I'm the only one here so you don't have to be with me! Go back! Shoo and leave!" She pushed as her hands comfortably in front of her as she pushed his bare chest, gritting her teeth the more she put strength.

He could only fill his mouth with such chuckles, letting his heels do the halting. "L-Lili, hey! Don't make me—urgh! —lift you up and t-toss you to the water just to get you safely back to shore…!"

"This _is_ the _shore_ of the cave you're at which I _don't_ want you on! Don't you know what 'leave' means? Or do I have to translate it to Korean!"

Hwoarang momentarily stopped and spun on his heels, so he's now behind Lili, his floating hands beside him. "Go and translate it to Korean if you're sure of what you're saying."

"… Ah—"

"Ha! I knew you couldn't."

"What's different, I still want you off here!"

Hwoarang furrowed his eyebrows, hands clenched way too tight on his hips abed with muscles and other bulks. There were amounts of words he had in his mind to describe how much menacing Lili was right now. Apparently so was he, which he ignored since he was making a point—well, almost. "What's going to change? Hell, you haven't told me about why you were so glum and that stuff earlier. You never did. Now I have an appropriate reason why I'm here, now spill."

"I was… trying to." Lili hung her head downward, back still showing from him. The flow of her somehow tangled-up hair still shone under the moonlight under the spot they both were in. Neither noticed despite the argument/debate at hand was looming around, until few droplets fell upon the bridge of Lili's nose. "Better affirm of it inside the shelter."

* * *

"I wish there was enough heat to keep us warm." Hwoarang wondered for their necessities, sprawling his feet comfortably on the jejune part of the cave's sand. Lili folded her knees together, composed around the latch of her hands. Rain was raging outside and they had no choice but to stay for the time being. Inside, Lili felt guarded and watched on with Hwoarang here, even literally. He kept his stare, solid and glued; something came up from it. The Monacan wondered for herself, with an evident expression, eyebrow raised with gritted teeth behind two pursed lips. "Why do you stare at me like that?" Lili asked, averting hers away with a silent groan. Rocks had their scattered formation there, where she eyed, calming herself with something else. Why was it so hard to think while he was there?

"You were going to tell me what was wrong with you, and I'm not going to accept a 'no' as your answer." Hwoarang finally replied, intently staring at upper focal features rather than down, where he shan't. Other than that, he secretly admired as he placed both palms on the balls of his knees. Now was actually his opportunity to coax her into telling it without much of distraction. He easily praised the moment; only, the persuasion of her getting to tell him in a smooth manner was the problem, as it was obviously.

Lili dropped the latched hands around her knees and set them on the dull sand flatly, laying her forehead on the tips. A deep sigh settled out from her mouth, looking at Hwoarang from the corners of her eyes. "You're _really_ persistent about this, aren't you? And I suppose if I tell you, would you look down on me?"

He could only chuckle in ridicule, leaning back at the tall rock behind him. "After all this time, you thought I was still going to do that because of the bet?"

"Well, isn't that your reason?"

"That's just preposterous. Lili, if you trust me," He further adjusted his seat into an erect one, eyes able to pierce through her soul. "You'd tell me, right now."

Lili didn't speak as of that, clawing her face in irritation and slammed them as they were, practically shouting and soon she stood up, "**You do not know how hard it is to even let out the fact I've been missing my mother ever since I visited this beach for the second time! It's not alright to doubt it because I **_**know**_**!**" at his face. Hands start to fidget by themselves, popping sounds, soon enough that her mood was breaking down into tears and sobs silent enough, the ones she didn't want comfort on. Hwoarang would dagger his anger onto the retort he shall soon raise his voice to, which unfortunately faded to no avail. He possibly couldn't reprimand her now that she looks hopeless, even if she wants to. He had to, that was his purpose whether or not she approves of it. "You've… been musing all of that throughout this trip…?" The Korean asked, looking at her bare, white back with eyes that don't seem to waver from one region of hers, to the sand, fingers clenched onto the sand.

"… Yes. It's not a very good memory, too."

"Consider me asking away about it, that is, if you would sit first and face me."

With that, Lili heaved a sigh and wiped the little water streaming on the verge of her eyes, full of emotion and ready to deploy down her cheeks. Tucking her knees in, she pointed them to Hwoarang, completely vulnerable and weak. She couldn't help herself let out of this situation that it could possibly near her own hatred for herself, which she did not want; she had other business, and settling her selfish hurt inside above anything else is just not cut out to be how she was in the first place.

_A determined Lili._

One who isn't afraid to barge right into Kazuya Mishima's office and reclaim what she had, what his father had. She'll have to work her way up higher, she knew it. "Hwoarang," She started finally, hanging her head down. "My mother along with father and I used to roam around these parts when the cove was still at plans…. Rather, when Jin was my age, it was very soon to be constructed. Anyway, this was… most of my childhood. I was brought here during times for a stroll, whenever both of them were free from paperwork, the moments I have always wanted. I was around four years old, if memory serves right. My mom…" She glanced outside to the raging raindrops that weren't ceasing for now. It felt like the downpour of her life into one moment. "She was calm enough to spoil me as father did. But she was there to teach me some of the things into becoming independent, regardless of it being heeded. I… wasn't open to the world. The world I knew was where the childish games I played, the fancy role I did as a princess and the activities I got to do as a tot… existed." She could only shrug, turning her head away, saying nothing more as she drifted next into a waterfall of tears synchronous with the cascade of the rain, letting her heart fall down in depression. "I didn't like that memory, Hwoarang! I will never learn… Just like how you will look at me for the rest of this bet which I'd certainly fail because of these… hands that you can call lustful for money…!"

The other couldn't take it anymore; he knew that if he kept hearing this from her, he just might slap her and say life-changing things, more so their friendship that would disintegrate. It didn't take him long to hold back until he grabbed the blades of her shoulders, squeezed them, stopping them from the possible action of flailing her arms further in case they'd jump into various places of her face, and eventually stopping Lili's crying, only to look at him. He wasn't pleased with anything she's doing to herself. "Calm down… Look at me and just calm down for a moment, look at me."

She started to gaze, scrutinizing how the color of his eyes were deep honey brown, if she looked at them well from the minimal light they had from outside. Despite it, its intensity was bound to daze her, and with that, she was her again, tears streaming down still. Somehow it didn't stop whatever she did. Bound to be fresh, the memory settled for now, but as she stared, the more it faded, as Hwoarang continued to speak. "You don't have to blame yourself for something you didn't even have the knowledge about."

"Huh?"

"Lili, you were a young girl. Kids won't ever know they're childish unless they grow up. Once they have that realization, they're no longer called a kid."

A little of that spoken out and Lili entirely stopped. It came to her senses Hwoarang made one heck of a point, being the slacker he is sometimes, at the same time making a rank above average. She wondered a bit, deciding to save it later when moments were a bit lighter for both. "A-Ah…" was all that she could produce in this weather (metaphorically putting it also). Fingers were slightly curled, resting by the sides of her thighs, shivering from the cold. Hwoarang soon figured the piercing action his own did to hers would bring her discomfort, loosened his grip, trailing eyes down to his thighs. His butt was soon resting on the heels of his feet, folded. It seemed as if a few, maybe five minutes have passed; Lili spoke out.

"Th-… Thanks." She uttered low, chattering teeth discreet enough from the cold. Her clear blue eyes rid from tears and water looked into his deep pair, smiling finally, seeming to be reassuring enough, putting Hwoarang into a state of relief. At least it paid off, he thought. She was usually stubborn, at least, it was how he discovered it. She still was, but that little virtue he lived by as a minor thing made her believe it so easily, spinning her with ease. His left hand caressed her locks, those blond locks that were tangled up together, not paying mind to the lack of finesse. He didn't mind at all. There weren't any other ideas or any conversation-starters roaming around both of their minds, but the Monacan felt that the sweetness Hwoarang gave must be repaid, in the most possible and easy way.

She leaned closer, startling the lad, and before either of them could even dare notice what they were doing (yes, Lili was more or less improvising), she planted a kiss on one of the apples of his cheeks, carefully avoiding to close what's left of their proximity lower than their heads.

Hwoarang froze; he could only gape at a portion of Lili's half, since the lips that were in contact with his skin were still attached. The tingles that he felt were delightful and warm, almost as if the sparks were booming between both. Or that was just him, he didn't really care. Tints of red formed on the surface of his cheeks, exhaling as Lili retreated after the whole 10 seconds. She, too, had those cheeks similar to Hwoarang's, pinkish, ridden with embarrassment. Her thoughts weren't the ones to come up with such. Somehow, she just did (more like on reflex, rather).

It took a moment to let Hwoarang regain his composure back, sitting, looking at Lili. "What was that for?"

"I… don't know," She raised her palm up, shrugging shoulders. "You're the gentleman I can't understand sometimes…"

He had his head down after that little explanation, furiously blushing, something he wouldn't even dare show anyone, even Lili. That feeling appeared worthy enough to receive one rare flattered reaction, and with that, Hwoarang formed a smile on his lips, looking directly at Lili, nodding his head. "Thanks, I think." He chuckled some and swiped back his hair, feeling its tangles and ignoring how they're stuck against each other.

Hwoarang soon sat after, how he was earlier before anything happened, subtle and erect. His cheeks deserved the heat of flattery from what he had taught Lili, which by the looks of it was much appreciated. Again, the Korean never experienced having such sincere love for a girl. If ever he did, it'd be false, a thing he had to correct about himself if he wants to succeed in the incoming adult life. Maybe dying a virgin will happen to him; living with 32 cats in addition (a cliché thought, yes, Hwoarang would gladly do it). Somehow, living up to that expectation would bring less to his later objectives, but for some reason, he wants to continue doing what he shall for his parents, along with Lili and the others if he could squeeze more. Lili kept staring as they returned gazes, smiling at each other whilst the rain fell, pattering of water hitting the sand floor, echoing around that cave.

"You're always welcome, Hwoarang."

* * *

"Now you listen, woman! I've been having the dreamboat of the night and I get startled just because of one bloody search and rescue party!" The Brit snapped at the brunette, stomping the sandaled feet on the floor of the lobby, unkempt hair due to late night tosses and turns present on his head. Asuka could only smack her left flip-flop at his cheek, sending Steve staggering back, much to his guard that was pretty much down the whole time. They were gone for about an hour and a half now, making the rest worry, interrupting their sleeps. "E-Either way it's not safe to be out for an hour and a half, you nimrod!"

Alisa came shortly after searching everywhere, be it the sandy land, to the spa rooms located east of the cove, there wasn't a Lili or a Hwoarang anywhere. The rest did the same, and it was before long Asuka tried to come clean about where they were.

"They're… by the cave," She raised her hand with a finger pointed to the sea. "Very far, but we'll get there by boat." The Japanese female fighter furrowed her eyebrows at the last-minute preparation, yet they had to be sure of both Lili and Hwoarang's safety, no matter how much they (or Asuka alone) would've disliked them both together.

Moments of sea driving passed until three from the group arrived to land with one stepping to check if they were alright by a quick scan inside the cave, flashlight packed. The light was blinding on the other two's part as the brunette froze the illuminated ray on their figures, eyebrows meeting. "Where have you two gone…?"

"I told you—"

"You don't know how worried we were!"

Steve and Xiaoyu remained glued to where the verge of the islet was. The breeze… It seemed calming, but at this rate, it was full of converging silence, growing more and more intense.

Lili took a stand, dusting off some sand grains that stuck to her porcelain skin, covering her chest in the process. "Why would you worry over me, and especially with Hwoarang?" Lili raised her voice to her question as a backfire, stern and implementing. "Afraid you would be held responsible for whatever will happen to both of us?"

"Now, you listen here! That's not the case today! Unless your brain had little span of what happened at the campfire, I'm a changed person today! It isn't like that, **I was really worried!**" Asuka managed to heighten the vibrato of her voice than hers, both exchanging reasoning.

The Monacan was threatened to slap the hell off of the hypocrisy Asuka veered to have. The false sympathy was as unauthentic as it looked; with it she could only groan. Since her rage was becoming the best of her, she grabbed a handful of sand, throwing it in sheer frustration, aimed for Asuka's face. Indeed a rival, but what has become was a conflict between enemies. In fear of making things graver than they seem, the Korean alongside Steve and Xiao intervened, pacifying what turned out as a steamy fight. Hwoarang shoved Lili aside who attempted to assault more than she could do. "LET ME AT HER SO I COULD TEAR THOSE EYES OUT FROM HER PRIMMY BRATTY EYESOCKETS!" Asuka, enraged, huddled close to Steve, the Brit barricading Asuka's path of possible injury-infliction. She could well enough explode on him if needed the action, but more so, she shouted amidst the excruciating pain that caused her eyes to shut tightly.

Hwoarang couldn't help but grab Lili's own arms, squeezing them as she tugged her back; glares affixed the Japanese, full of hate and deceit. The field went on in a bad scale. Yes it did, indeed. The three companions felt bad of their needless help, letting the two girls succeed feud.

"Girls, stop it!" Hwoarang yelled at the very top of his masculine voice, irritatingly coming to a point with eyebrows meeting. "This is getting insane and I'm irritated from it enough! Won't you two _ever_ settle your differences? Good god, you two are worse than cats and dogs! Pretty soon you'll be like Seoul and Pyongyang… It's fucking terrible," His heart seemed to skip a beat, recalling the events of when they were still there before migrating. Wasn't deemed necessary to think of such but what mattered most was the case now at hand. "If you two want to see us talking to you guys, act your age and stop fighting for nothing..."

His feet started trudging to the side, getting aboard the boat before turning to view the others in a glimpse, perplexed, frustrated, lost.

The British boxer, he was evidently baffled and all of this, he deemed, was surreal, even past the normal surrealistic nature moments like these could reach. Downright creepy, as he'd put it, even the fantastic aura turned well enough crappy. But there he was, though, helpless, sidelined, sidekick-y. That's him. Believe it or not, that wouldn't be a decisive thing to change even if matters suit the change. He couldn't be the type to bring things in appeasing nature, such as these.

He didn't stop there, though. Worse matters would come to worst if he didn't action on Asuka's ailing eyes, which was permeated by the sand particles, on a case that could permanently blind her. He guided her to the brink of the shore, splashing some water on her eyes, regardless of it being salty. He just needed to get those out of her eyelids. "Is it helping?"

"I think so," Asuka answered back in a low voice, resting her hand on Steve's arm as she carefully scrubbed the little particles, minuscule and bound to do her eyesight damage. The right eye was slowly gaining its original clarity; she noticed now she was leaning on the Britain, and he could only stare back. Indifferent, she thought, his eyes were the same either way. Every time she looked at those, she'd only fluster, becoming of the bickering it ensued. It was usual, and as much as possible, shallow on a daily basis.

But now, this wasn't the case. Asuka entirely saw how he can be different and not indulged into wrecking her day— like how she made out most of the whole—in his eyes that particular moment. Sure, it was weird, put it at that. She didn't mind it. She'd blame the astonishing image on the eye that left her able to see later on, the other slowly parting lids. It wasn't a sign she'd consider something she felt, but it did make her feel something extraordinarily different.

Steve noticed the silence that stood in between them. "Asuka?" He could only ask with the help of a questioning tone at the end of her name, hesitating that if he teased her instead, she may knuckle his head hard enough to make him drift to shore the next morning that arises. But she didn't, and thank god she didn't. There was definitely something wrong. The Japanese woman could only jolt, standing on her feet again, frustratingly going back to the board of the boat, crimson tints visible on her face. Steve followed suit.

_Lili…_ Xiaoyu remained subtle, staring at the Monacan; she was very quiet, but the anger had not subsided. Clenched fists still formed around her right, waiting to uncurl, waiting to fade. It was definitely pathetic of her to do such a thing, and as the thought came slightly to her jaded mind was how it gave her much of the realization. Blue gentle eyes were now staring at the Chinese, who was also staring back; Lili let out a tear. "Xiao…"

Ling didn't stop herself from briskly walking to her and hugging her closely, letting the tears of anger at the self-masochistic deed fall from her cheeks once more, pulling closer than Xiaoyu did. "There, there… We need to get you to a warm place, Lili." She put hands around her face, patting it softly to give her at least some calmness and a bit of warmth there if it helped. Lili, in turn, nodded. Two pairs of feet went back to the slightly large boat, the two rivals apart from each other as the motor ran on water, heading for the previous land.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**So am I forgiven? Was it worth a good read? Hopefully after this, I'd refresh my memory. I know this story's one of the few to have Lili/Hwoarang in it, so I'll put force and let my inspiration make its way so I could finish this. I didn't want to end this, either, so I will!

I'd like to hear your feedback from this chapter, if you guys don't mind submitting a review. I put all my efforts on this and reading a good written feedback gives me a pat on a back for it. Heehee. Thanks for taking the time to read this; I shall continue to write this story 'till the very end! Closing this with a bid farewell (for now), minimal flaming please! Please and thank you! :)

**P.S.: **Out of all the scary stories, the one Leo told was based on a true happening. O.O


	8. Day Four: Wave along the Shore

**A/N: **Oh goodness. How long has it been since my last update? Shit, okay. I would like to apologize and say I am truly sorry for delaying the chapter update and all. Mostly for reasons I have yet to confirm, but initially it was just lack of inspiration and ideas. I mean, it's _there, _it's just not coming clear.

Bad news is, though... I don't know if I should ever continue this, so if you, reader, want to make this happen until the end, please send the blessings. It's not obligatory but... it'll help me achieve through a lot :)

Also, while I decreased inspiration, I've worked on something that was with Leo, giving her her own fanfic. I shall be posting it here in a while but here you go for now! The eighth chapter of No Air!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken and its characters. All rights reserved to Namco.

**Summary: **It all stared out as a simple bet. Little did he know that the more he tries to revert Lili Rochefort's acts, the more Hwoarang controls the urge to fall for her.

* * *

**No Air**

**Chapter Eight: Day Four; Waves along the Shore**

There, silence loomed around the board of the boat, Hwoarang taking the drive. Even then, the gloomy mood filled every known atmosphere, and it would seem that everyone digressed from each other's conversations. What was present out on the open sea was, well, sea; the moonlit sky illuminated still, despite the hour being so late. Indeed, it was an awkward moment. No one would judge differently.

It was only then that Asuka decided to mutter incoherent fragments of her sentences, half-blinded, ailing. "Kuso… I didn't have to deserve this…" She needn't make Lili known due to this. It was barely her intention to. Surprising of a fact, she held no current grudges. To patiently wait for the boat to arrive the right destination: that's what she anticipated as of now.

Steve ogled none in particular, fingers entwined together as they were not tempting to move anywhere, at that. Composed he was, his usual demeanor decreased with no remnants of goofiness; the level has sunken. How could it be an awkward moment for them at a breezy night, especially on a Saturday night? Really, what became of this trip in the first place?

Little did the Brit know he had the same mental question as Lili did, who seemed to lower her tension after the whole fiasco. What a riot, she also added to her mind. There were indeed some cases where she'd form a ballistic frenzy, surges around her body hailing impact, oh joy. _What a sight to see, that might've been._

Hwoarang kept his gaze straight, and hands on the wheel of the boat, pursing both his lips, not even attempting to go far as to ask how everybody was. Conditions like these don't need proper manners. It wouldn't suffice the amount of stress he was inflicted on, let alone those of the rest. So much has it pained him; he shouldn't have pried into it if he was that certain one small, fiery opposing debate could turn out to be one helluva tussle. So much for that out-of-nowhere notion; he just had to try harder.

Land they came, and the first one to come off board the boat was Hwoarang, not even making the slightest movement as to see if the others would follow suit. No. Not this time, he thought. His feet trudged on the sand without the slightest inch of covering to aid. Directed to the building where he'd rest for the night (the rooms), one click of the hotel room and echoes of the shut door rotated, leaving the others to carry themselves up, next. As for Lili, the only thing straightly and monotonously piercing her mind was _I've got so many faults… I'm not sure if I would be so humble enough to start them. _

Asuka, who was at the right side of Lili further behind, ogled at her standing figure for a minute spent. By that time, she would've paid the kindness back at her with a juicy slap, but no, vengeance sounded sweeter when the hurt was hers alone.

Of course, she's partly to blame.

"I know what you're thinking." Lili initiated amongst the silence, crossing her bars of arms about her chest, folded.

"Just where are you at, Princess?"

"Look, why don't we say our truces already? I just don't like where this is going."

"Speak for yourself," Asuka took her time to wash off the remaining sand grains on the corners of her eyes, which indubitably hurt. Neither was she in the mood to even make up a reason to ever go up her level again; once like that was enough. "Don't… talk to me."

Lili was startled by this act of hers; anything that included brawling with the Monacan was scratched from her list of things to avenge happened to be present with what she said. How this happened, Lili could just imagine. "I'm sorry."

The Japanese woman didn't mutter nor flinch, and instead, turned away to face the resort structure. Mainly, she didn't give a damn at all, about anything, _at all._ But her only hope was flushed with pure agony; the feeling she had right now needed to be announced somehow.

That's what she considered dramatic, and still, she didn't _care_.

Asuka's subconscious mind detested, and in the midst of the midnight air, she took the load off and proceeded to fall asleep in the lobby's reception instead, lethargy of the whole happening creeping up to her.

* * *

"I'm not usually generous in giving out a simple sorry but believe me, I was hotheaded!"

Hwoarang sat by the edge of his bed, ankle over knee and able to listen to Lili on the other side of his bedroom door. He was indefinitely trying to ignore and find a way to resolve sleep, which was irrevocably impossible that very hour at one AM. Debating on it was the effect of flooded thoughts, and stupid has been of it.

He felt unusual.

"Hwoarang…?" Lili once called out again, gradually losing the hope of being forgiven.

Suddenly, the deadlock shook, a chain bound on the doorframe to the door itself. He appeared deprived of sleep; said so with those eye bags under his eyes. "Hn."

The Monegasque's shoulders fell down, pinkish pale skin as he remembered it. "I've been trying to reach you for hours with your phone… You weren't answering—"

"My room's on the second floor, Lili. It ain't hard to walk your way up."

"—and you practically ignored me when I knocked on your door!"

He knew. "I did it on purpose."

The blonde had no more to ease his anger at her with. A potential apology couldn't cover it, considering the peak was charred off moments ago. But how? Lili didn't know the answer to that, either.

Her eyes closed momentarily, hands clasped together, shivering. No one could forget she was still barely dressed. "Please… Please let me in, Hwoarang." She asked humbly, and he saw it evidently in her expression. He couldn't remain the cold-hearted one here, and finally chose to set off the chain to let her in.

_Oh, thank you._ In an immediate response, Lili grasped both of her hands encircled around the Korean's neck, pushing her weight to the cottony texture of his Tribal shirt. "… Lili, let go." He pushed her off him, turning his heels to get a shirt from the drawers.

Her eyes spread glassy reflections; gazing at Hwoarang in an almost teary-eyed way made her pride grow dim and her self-esteem reach the far ends of her hair. She wouldn't want to handle this the difficult way, so how less was she at fault? None, because she only lived to insult people.

Or so she told herself that time. Everyone barely turned their backs on her.

"I haven't forgiven you, so don't go touchey-feeley on me just because I let you in." Hwoarang continued, finding an appropriate shirt. "One minute I actually felt sympathetic," His large hands slammed the drawer compartment back in its slot, remained for some time, bothered the second he thought of what was next as he sunk into a nearby chair. "Then the next, you thrashed your hate on a girl who can't be bothered worrying for you.

"Tell me, Lili. Do you _really_ hate her to flick a grudge head on like this?" His folded legs brought by intensity had risen to stand slowly, glancing over to her with dismayed eyes, taking a toll on the possible insult he will hint on her "reason".

But as he looked forward to it, the farther it happened. He was greeted with the possibility of red eyes which helped him slightly understand her rough state.

They weren't enough, actually.

"I need to head back," She finally and discreetly bid, exiting towards the door when a bulky hand had given her a sense of touch, preventing her to go. Now she was as confused as an ant seeking for direction.

Didn't he want to see her face?

Though the presence of sympathy was in his eyes, he'd need a perfectly constructed explanation to let her slide. 'I'm asking you."

"I don't want to talk about it—!"

"You come to me and make me believe you don't _want _to talk about it?"

"Stop being a stupid smart ass and just understand what I'm on about, okay?" There, Lili finally shouted. From the back of the Korean's mind he knew he'd make her cry more than how his force can handle it, which should end up to this.

Wait, _should_ wasn't the word. He was bluntly preventing this to happen. Maybe he was just denying the sole fact.

Hwoarang sighed as he said, "Come off of your pedestal and let's settle this. I don't want any fights, just you and me talking this out is sufficient enough." His voice appeared sincere, the wholehearted reverb of purity at its presence.

On the other hand, would Lili risk waiting for him to deliver his point, or would she really step off the pedestal and wing this for the better of them both?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me, was it worth the wait now? No? Yes? I'll leave that up to you, guys. I think I have succeeding events plotting in my mind right now; I just hope my laziness gets all the way out of my system.

Oh, and I didn't bother to proofread it for now. Sorry for that. ;~;

'Till next time!


End file.
